RWBY: A Boy's Take
by thenextgamer
Summary: <html><head></head>Ruby Rose was never born, and she never existed. Well- as a girl, anyway. Instead of the quirky, little red riding hood, socially awkward, badass girl we all know and love, he is now a crazy, grim reaper wannabe, socially awkward, badass boy. Standing out is what he does best! Plenty of shipteases, hugging face to breasts, and lots and lots of boy-ish attitudes.</html>
1. Similar, But Not Really

**Author's Note: Not my first fanfic, but definitely my first RWBY fanfic. Just curious, has anyone ever made a fanfic where Ruby was a boy? I hope I'm not stealing ideas. This fic came to me while I was watching RWBY one day and thought, "Hey, what would she do if she was a boy?" and then suddenly my brain starts farting out ideas and scenarios at a rapid-fire's pace.**

**Also, no, this isn't just me copy-pasting every single scene in RWBY and replacing Ruby with a boy, I'll add some extra scenes and rewrite certain scenarios to match the new Ruby's boy-like personality.**

**So, yeah, here's to hoping this doesn't get buried in tons of hate-spam messages and reviews.**

* * *

><p><em>Oh dust, it's about to close.<em>

_Oh dust, it's about to close._

_Oh dust, please don't close just yet!_

There I go, running madly, trying to quickly get to my destination without accidentally running over anyone in my way.

I stopped at an intersection, gasping for breath as I was looking around aimlessly, temporarily lost.

_Oh dust, which way was it again?! Take a left, walk 30 feet, go North? Or was it West? East? South? DAMN THIS CITY AND IT'S IDENTICAL BUILDINGS._

But then, like a beautiful light at the end of a dark tunnel, as if it appeared during my darkest hour, I saw my destination.

'From Dust Till Dawn' dust shop!

And just my luck too. It's still open!

I gave a squeal of joy and quickly sprinted my way over. There was no way I could miss today's new 228th issue of Weapons Magazines!

…

What? It's completely normal for a boy my age to run around hysterically in the city just to read some magazines.

Quickly busting through the door, and nearly giving the old shopkeeper a heart attack, I frantically asked him, "Did the new issue of Weapons Magazine arrive tonight?!"

Sighing in relief when he realized it was just me, he nodded silently before pointing to the back of the shop.

"Haha! Yes!" I practically screamed, bolting to the corner of the store, throwing a piece of lien in the air, near the counter for the shopkeeper as a tip.

_Ok, where is it? Fashion magazines, news magazines, pet magazines, magazines magazines, where in the world is- THERE IT IS!_

I have been anxiously waiting for this to come out for an entire week! Now here it is, waiting in my grasps, just waiting to show me all these amazing, super, ultra, awesomeification of all that is Monty, jaw dropping, drooling, over the top GUNS AND WEAPONS PORN!

_But first, I need the perfect setting to fully immerse myself in the world that is Weapons Magazines._

Putting on my headphones, I let it auto-play some random music to block out any outside distractions that dare disturb me on my epic adventure.

"_HoooOOoooOOOoooo~ Dream of anything; I'll make it all come true! Everything you need is all I'll have for you!-"_

* * *

><p>A few minutes later...<p>

* * *

><p>It was another slow day, once again. It's been this way for a few months now. The shopkeeper was still surprised that his shop was still in business, even with the lack of customers and all that. Ever since that newfangled mall was recently opened in the middle of Vale, it had attracted the attentions of many, like flies to stink. It was convenient, had affordable prices, and held all the supplies of dust it'll ever needed for sale.<p>

Too bad that also meant nearby shopkeepers will slowly go broke because of it.

Maybe this was a sign that he should retire. He had a good life, taking over the store after his father passed it on to him. He met and married a beautiful woman, and had 2 kids, both who grew up to be hard working doctors in a hospital. After moving on from the death of his wife, he kept maintaining his father's shop, content with life as it was.

But would it be worth it though? Over the years, he has met the most interesting people who had visited his shops, from warriors, to heroes, to even the famous Hunters and Huntresses. That one kid in the back of the shop, loudly listening to his music, was also one of those interesting people.

That nice young lad always comes around every once or twice a week. Either to refill some sniper rounds, to buy a few dusts, or to get the latest Weapons Magazine, almost always leaving a big tip for him, and a contagious smile.

Although he's a bit eccentric, and may have burned a few years off of the old man's lifespan more than a few times, it what makes him really unique.

It's always exciting to meet new and interesting people, and who's to say that they'll stop coming, even with the new mall being built?

No, he was happy where he was. He had this business for years and years, and he wouldn't give it for the world. It's nice and peaceful here, full of sentimental memories stored within these floors, and a life with just enough excitement.

Besides, who needs retirement? He's not that old! Still got a few years kicking left in him before he kicks the can! Let's enjoy life as it comes!

* * *

><p>"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop opened this late?"<p>

On second thought, that retirement idea doesn't sound so bad right now. Maybe he should have retired a few years ago. Or months. Or even preferably yesterday.

"Please, just take my lien and leave." The shopkeeper begged to the crooks.

The white-coat fancy boy shushed him, before replying "Calm down, we're not here for your money." He nodded at his cronies, "Grab the dust."

His little friends obliged, filling up canisters of dusts from the store's dust chutes. One of them placed a suitcase on the display case, as white-coat bluntly said, "Crystals. Burned. Uncut."

The old man didn't want to cause any trouble, and silently obeyed, scared to his wits end, staring at the barrel of the gun pointed at his face.

When he saw one of the cronies grew an irritated look, and pulled out a sword, that was when he remembered the young boy was still in the back of the store, still loudly listening to his music.

"_Oh, please kid. Take off your headphones and just run!"_

* * *

><p><em>Dunna dun dun dunna dun da- Ooh, is that a guitar-axe that can morph into a shotgun?! So awesome!<em>

"_They see you as small and helpless, they see you as just a child, surprised when they find out that a warrior will soon run-"_

Suddenly, while I was still fully immersed in my reading material, I was rudely tugged by this weird looking, fedora wearing douche with a sword drawn.

"-got a deathwish or something?" His words muffled through my headphones.

"Eh?" I, so eloquently, responded.

He pointed to his ears, telling me to put away my headphones.

I did so, and answered, "Yeah?"

"I said, put your hands in the air! Now!"

Let's see, weird gang-like clothing? Sword at hand? Terrible at social interaction? Me-thinks this be a bad guy.

"Are you... robbing me?" I deduced.

"Yes!"

"Oh."

Well then.

* * *

><p>"HYA!"<p>

"Aag- Ough!" *Crash*

White-coat just blinked, unfazed that one of his cronies just flew past and crashed into a display case behind him. He looked up from the dust crystal he was fidgeting with, and nodded a goon towards the cause of this distraction. The goon nodded back, and raised a gun at the red-hoodie wearing kid, shouting at him, "Freeze!"

* * *

><p>"AND OUT THE WINDOW YOU GO!" I quipped, kicking the gunman's body through the window, shattering it to pieces, knocking him unconscious. Hoo boy, I'm gonna have to pay for breaking that, don't I?<p>

Dusting off some dirt that covered my red leather hoodie, I stood up and whipped out my darling baby Crescent Rose, as she morphed into her scythe form. As I see more of those hat-wearing thieves, I smirked and said a line that I practiced everyday, just in case something like this ever happened.

"I am the Grimm Reaper. And I'm about to bump your names up my list of souls to reap." I twirled Crescent Rose expertly, despite her massive size outmatching mine, plunging her blade onto the concrete ground in front of me.

_Woo! I always wanted to do that! Oh man, wait till Yang hears about this._

Putting my headphones on, music still playing, albeit lower volume, and covering my head with my hoodie, I waited for them to make their first move.

"Hmph. Cute." Bowler-hat said mockingly.

_Cute?! Why I oughta- I worked months perfecting that line!_

Bowler-hat nodded to his friends, and commanded them, "Get him!"

As the first guy came at me, I lunged myself above Crescent Rose, performing a one-hand stand roundhouse kick to his face, breaking his glasses and knocking his ass back inside the shop. "Monkey's Tail on Branch!"

Twirling myself upright and landing on my feet, the other two guys tried to attack me from behind. Flicking Crescent Rose in a twisted angle, I shot her at the ground to use the force of inertia to gain momentum on my spinning attack, hitting one of them with the blunt side of my weapon, which launched him straight into the air. "Golfer's Hole in One!"

I still had enough momentum in my spin to do a powerful downward strike to the next guy, nailing him to the ground. "Mallet Strike!"

I saw the last mook pulling out his gun, but before he could land a hit on me, I already acted. Shooting Crescent Rose and using her inertia once more to give me the speed I need to confuse the gunman and to dodge the bullets. Getting into a perfect position where I shot myself forward at the gunman, slid down to attack his feet with enough power that he shot up the air. Not wasting a single second, I plunged Crescent Rose onto the ground again to stop myself from going any farther, while still using the leftover momentum to twist myself up with the gunman, pulling Crescent Rose up with me, and then let loose a charged air-spinning attack, knocking him back down in front of Bowler-hat's feet, while I safely landed on my feet again. "Home-Run Air-Strike!"

… And not even 15 seconds have passed since all that. Boo-yah!

Bowler-hat just gave a disdained look at the unconscious man at his feet. "You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." He said, sarcasm dripping from his tone. He looked back up to me and pulled away the cigar from his mouth, before dropping it and using his cane to put it out. "Well, Shorty, I think we can all say that this has been an _eventful_ evening."

"Shorty?!"

"And, as much as I love to stick around." He pointed his cane at me, "I'm afraid this," and the end of the cane slid up to reveal that it was a gun sight. "Is where we part ways."

He shot the cane and OH SHIT FIRE BALL-

I just barely dodged it with a front-flip. I could felt the force of the explosion under me, as it destroyed the concrete and debris I was just standing on.

As I stumbled my landing a bit, I quickly looked back up, only to see that he somehow escaped my sight. I looked around, trying to find where he went. I couldn't let this guy escape, no matter what!

HE CALLED ME SHORT. NO ONE CALLS ME SHORT EXCEPT YANG! Also the robbing of the dust-store and what-not...

I turned around and luckily, I was able to spot him still trying to escape, climbing up the ladder of that apartment building.

I looked back to see the old shopkeeper, safe and sound. I asked him, "Er, can you explain to the police what just happened here? I have this urge to break that guy's face, so, be right back!" I quickly left before he could respond.

Aiming Crescent Rose downward, I shot myself up the building he was on. When I saw him, I shouted, "Where do you think you're going?"

He slowed to a stop a couple feet in front of me. I heard him muttering something, but I couldn't hear it over the dramatic violins part in the battle music.

But then I heard some sort of low hum from somewhere, only to see a massive plane-jet-thingy hovering in front of us out of nowhere. Flashing it's headlight at me, I blocked and squinted my eyes a bit to not get blinded.

Bowler-hat hastily climbed on the jet, before turning around to look at me with a smirk on his face. "End of the line, Shorty!" He threw a a red dust crystal at me, and I already realized what he was gonna do.

Thinking fast, I used Crescent Rose to scoop the crystal up and then launched it back into the air, just in time for Bowler-hat to shoot at it, making it explode just out of my vicinity.

He gave a cheer, thinking that it was enough to stop me.

It wasn't.

Using Crescent Rose again, I shot myself up through the smoke of the explosion, and right up to jet. "The name is ROSS!"

I laughed at the priceless look on his face when he realized that I was just a few inches away from him, before deciding to kick his face in, making him stumble back and dropping his weapon. As I landed safely, I used Crescent Rose to push his cane-gun off the jet, before pushing her against Bowler-hat's neck.

"OK! If you give up now, I'll _consider_ not to beat the ever living shit out of you for that 'Shorty' comment!" I lied. I would so totally do it anyway even if he did give up.

"Tempting offer. But how about this instead? You fall off the plane and die? I go scot-free and you would be dead. Everyone wins!"

...

I don't like this guy.

I pushed my weapon hard against his neck, choking him a bit. "Yeah, like hell that'll happen. You're coming with me, bones intact or not."

He gave an smug grin, before asking, "Aren't you forgetting a little detail, kid? If I'm here, then who's the one flying the plane?" He pointed at something behind me.

I turned my head to see- DAMN. Those legs are amazing! Oh wait. Shit.

Before I could even see it coming, some sort of powerful force hit me from the side, and I was sent tumbling out of the plane. As I fell, my disorientation caused me to drop my baby Crescent Rose, leaving me to have no sense of direction, and nothing to save me from this fall. It was looking bleak. It seemed like this was gonna be the end of me.

Then something awesome happened.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Mmph!" Another random force grabbed me from my fall, and we were both sent rolling on the building I was just on. Someone was holding my head against something really soft and jiggly. As we stopped rolling, I slowly pushed myself up, holding my head to stop the dizziness. I looked underneath me to see who or what just saved me, only to see a nice view of someone's cleavage.

… WAIT HOLY SHIT WHAT.

I looked up from the... erm, 'assets', to see a face of a very beautiful blonde woman with glasses.

Startled by the fact that I was apparently rubbing my face against a woman's bosoms, I hastily lurched off of her, with a heavy flush on my cheeks, and a slow trickle of blood dripping from my nose. "Oh dust! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Before I could finish my apology, she quickly stood up, dusted herself, and took out a riding crop, while pushing her glasses up. I guess she didn't mind that my face was between her chest just a few moments ago?

_Agh! Now's not the time to think about that! Bowler-hat's getting away!_

No longer disorientated, I saw Crescent Rose just a few feet from me, and I quickly cartwheeled myself over, grabbing her, and then landed while spinning her around me again.

I looked at my side to see that the woman was still here, and that she was- HOLY CRAP SHE JUST SHOT A BUNCH OF PURPLE ENERGY BOLTS AT THE PLANE WITH HER MAGICAL RIDING CROP OH DUST THAT WAS SO COOL.

My jaw dropped at the random magical woman who appeared out of nowhere. Now that I'm not dizzy anymore, she does look a bit familiar... Has she ever been on TV?

I looked back at the plane to see the two partners in crime try to regain their footing from the attack. Bowler-hat gave a frustrated grunt, and jumped into the pilot seat to regain control of the plane.

The magical blonde wizard had flashed purple for a split second, before shooting a a big purple star above the plane, which SUMMONED A FREAKING THUNDER STORM! Then she whipped her riding crop down, making the storm rain a hail of sharp icicles onto the plane, sharp enough to pierce the metal armor!

Ms. Sexylegs calmly walked towards the edge of the plane door, her face hidden by the shadows. Her eyes and arms started glowing fiery red, before she shot a fireball at Magical Blonde Wizard, which she skillfully blocked with a purple glyph, the ashes of the fireball landed around her. Ms. Sexylegs flicked her arm up, which made the ashes of her last attack glow a bright red, and swirled around Magical Blonde Wizard! But amazingly, Magical Blonde Wizard back-flipped out of the way just in time, as Ms. Sexylegs summoned pillars of pure fire and death where she was last standing, damaging the building roof as the burnt debris broke apart everywhere.

Then, like the awesome magical wizard that she is, she levitated the debris to form her own huge magical spear, the burnt spots glowing purple instead of red! Spinning it in a spiral motion, she launched the spear to the plane, only for Ms. Sexylegs to blast more fireballs at the magical debris spear, breaking it apart, although it doesn't deter the spear from attacking. It reforms back into a spear, and Magical Blonde Wizard aimed it at the pilot window. It missed, however, when the plane tilted a few degrees, making the spear get deflected by the side of the plane, and break apart again.

But then Magical Blonde Wizard swerved her riding crop around and the debris all turned into three magical spears instead of one! As the spears surrounded the plane, it was just about to chain it before Ms. Sexylegs unleashed a pulse-wave, breaking all of the spears, vaporizing the debris into small ashes!

I was just standing there, just watching everything that was happening with an awestruck eye. Everything that just happened was almost like something from an action movie! Dear Dust, was it awesome! It was like, PEW PEW, Boom! Vroom vrew, atatatatata, WOOSH! Hahah! Oh Monty, this was the most exciting day of my life!

_Hey dumbass, instead of sitting there, drooling like a mindless fanboy, how about trying to help the woman beat these guys?!_

I realized that during all this, I could have done something to help distract Ms. Sexylegs while Magical Blonde Wizard did her thing. Grunting at my own worthless ass, I shifted Crescent Rose into her basic rifle form, and unloaded my clip at Ms. Sexylegs. The only problem is, ALL OF MY SHOTS WERE JUST CASUALLY DEFLECTED! I mean, that's amazingly cool and all, but a bit annoying in my position. Those were expensive high-caliber sniper rounds I just wasted on you, lady! At least have the decency to _pretend_ that they made an impact!

I stopped shooting when I noticed the glowing spirals under my feet, and I don't think I would have been able to dodge the pillars of flames in time, had I not been pushed away by Magical Blonde Wizard's levitation. I stumbled a bit from the unexpected shove, before I finally gained my footing and stood up properly.

Sadly, those bastards already flown away, and escaped from our grasps. Even if I shot myself after them, I wouldn't be able to catch up with a plane with my speed alone.

That was when I remembered that the woman beside me just saved my life. Looking at her for a moment, I finally realized who's presence I am currently standing in.

"You... you're a Huntress!" I half-said, half-whispered in awe.

She only raised an eyebrow at me.

HOLY DUST, SHE REALLY IS A HUNTRESS! I AM ALL THE EXCITE!

"Can I have your autograph?! Please please please please please-"

* * *

><p>I am now less excite.<p>

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young man."

*Sad whimpering*

"You put yourself and others in great danger."

*Pathetic whimpering*

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... with a pat on the back,"

*Hopeful whimpering?*

"and a slap on the wrist."

*And back to pathetic whimpering again*

Yeah, it hasn't been very fun. I've been taken to this interrogation cell for questioning, with Ms. Goodwitch, as I've learned was her name, has been pacing around me, and started describing all of my faults and mistakes I made.

"I-I'm sorry..." I whimpered again, holding my legs tightly, wishing myself to turn invisible, if just to escape her scrutinizing and stern look.

Maybe I should have stayed back with the shopkeeper and answered to the police? Maybe I shouldn't have beaten those guys up, even if they clearly deserved it? Maybe I shouldn't have fell off that plane, so that she wouldn't have to saved my life and held my face between her breasts? Oh dust, don't think about that right now while she's right here, or else she'll think you got turned on by her treating you like a kid, and then she's gonna get creeped out and think you're gross, and then you'll just make your first impression on her even worse! Damn teenager hormones!

She looked at me for a few moments while I continue to silently whimper, before she just sighed and said, "Calm down. While you may have been reckless tonight, I know that you've been trying your best to do what was right, and stopped a group of robbers from robbing a dust store. Your courage is commendable, and admiring."

"Oh, uh, thanks. That means a lot, coming from a Huntress..." I blushed slightly, putting my legs down and sitting upright again. I rubbed my neck in embarrassment, slowly taking in the fact that she said I was admiring. Or, at least, my courage was admiring. Heheh.

"Before I send you back home though, there's someone here who would like to meet you."

"Eh?" I, so eloquently, responded.

As she stepped to the side, a green-suited man walked through the door, one hand holding a coffee mug, and the other holding a plate of CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!

"Ross Rose." He greeted me.

"Guy in green suit." I greeted back.

He chuckled a bit, before staring at me, or more specifically, my eyes. "You... have silver eyes."

"And you have cookies. May we negotiate?" I asked him.

"Heheh, of course." He said, putting the plates of cookies on the table. I immediately scarfed down the cookies, like a rabid animal in a dumpster.

"So," he started whilst I continue to omnomnomn. Ms. Goodwitch flipped over her tablet to show recorded footage of my earlier badassery. "Where did you learn to do this?"

I silently admired myself, seeing all of the epic attacks and moves I did to those robbers, as I finished chewing my mouth full of cookies. I don't even remember half of what I did at the time, I was too focused on trying to beat them. It's always a massive boost to my ego when I see myself do something awesome in a spectators eye. Look at that! I just ground-pounded a guy in mid-air! So cool!

"Ohf, Ah lernd dat in- 'scuse me." I swallowed. "I learned that in Signal Academy."

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" He asked in an incredulous tone.

"Nah, not 'they', but more like an old guy in particular." I went back to scarfing down the rest of the cookies. Dear Monty, these taste so good~!

"I see... it's just that, I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow."

"Datfs muh unkel!" I pointed out excitedly, mouth still full of cookies. When he rose an eyebrow at me, I held up a finger and tried to swallow the last remaining cookie. "Ahem, sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's one of the teachers in Signal. I was a completely worthless with any kind of weapon, until he took me under his wing." I stood up from my seat and did a bunch of moves, "Now I'm all like, huaaa! Yoooo! Atatatata! Mantis Chop! Axe-man's Swing! Decapitating Leg Sweep-" and then while performing the last move, my toes hit the wall. Violently and hard. "Agh, ow, ow, ow, bad idea, toes plus wall equals stupidity!" I cursed out, holding my left foot and bouncing on my right. Sitting back down and caressing my foot, I lamely continued, "So, yeah, now I can do a lot of badass moves and stuff..."

"So I've noticed." He smirked. "And what is a young little boy like yourself-"

"I'm not little!" I interrupted. "I'm just... not well-growned... that's all." I said unconvincingly.

The guy looked back at Ms. Goodwitch for a moment, before looking back at me and continuing, "My apologies. What is a young boy like yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"..." I was silent for a minute, thinking about my answer before giving it. "Well..." I looked back up at him, and gave a confident smile. "I want to become the Grimm Reaper."

"I'm sorry? You want to become the grim reaper?"

"You know? 'Grimm?' 'Reaper?'" I looked at him, expectantly.

He thought about it for a moment. "... Oh! I see, because the monsters here are called the Grimm, and you wield a scythe, like the grim reaper. Excellent wordplay."

"Heh, thank you! I've been working on that title for a couple of years." I said bashfully, rubbing my neck again.

"So, what you're saying is that you want to slay monsters?" He asked.

"Yeah! I only have two more years until I'm finally done with training at Signal Academy. After that, I'm going to apply to Beacon, the most famous and most awesome school for all Hunters and Huntresses in training!" At this point I'm just nervously rambling. "You see, my sister got accepted and she's starting there this year, and she's also trying to become a Huntress. I've always wanted to become a Hunter when I was just a kid, because being a Hunter is like being a super-hero, and when I was a kid, I used to read a lot of those super-hero comic books, and I thought 'When I grow up, I'm gonna become just like them!' You know, wishful thinking of a young naive boy, wanting to fight crime, become famous, save the world from evil, stuff like that. Heheh! I mean, sure, the police are good and all, but becoming a Hunter means a big long life full of adventure, romance, action, and excitement, and it'll be just like a real life comic book story, and it's totally cool and awesome and... just... PURE BADASS, you know?!"

As I was gasping for breath, explaining my dreams and motivations of who and what I want to be in the future, Ms. Goodwitch just stared at me strangely, as if I was some kind of alien from another planet. I coughed, and calmed myself down before I did something embarrassing again.

"Do you know who I am?" Green-suit asked.

Hm... now that I think about it, he does look sort of familiar. Where have I- "Wait a minute... I remember now. You're Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon!" I pointed at him in surprise.

He smirked. "Hello."

Whoa, never thought I'd actually see the day that I'd talk face to face with the headmaster of the best school in the world.

"Nice to meet ya." I smiled at him.

"So. You want to come to my school?" He asked me.

"Yeah... more than anything I could ever possibly want." I nodded.

He gets himself with a small face-banter with Ms. Goodwitch. Then he turns back to me, and said the most life-changing, hope-fulfilling words that I never had expected to come out of his mouth that night. "Well, okay."

_Wait, what. Really?! Holy- Yes! YES! YES!_

* * *

><p>"Oh, I can't believe my little brother is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"<p>

_Agh, damn it Yang, I can't breathe, stop suffocating me with your damn breasts!_

"MMMPH MMMPH MMM!" My voice muffled, as I was being squished to death by the world's most powerful boobs, which also belonged to my sister, Yang.

"Oops, sorry!" She released me, and I sucked in the sweet, magnificent world wonders, known as oxygen. As I was gasping for breath, Yang continued, "I'm just so proud of you!"

"Heh, I know right? I somehow caught the headmaster of Beacon's attention, and he lets me join the world's best school two years early! Oh, Monty, this is the greatest day of my life! The youngest Hunter-in-training, it's history in the making!" I laughed, very excited to finally go to the school of my dreams.

"This is going to be awesome! Everyone in Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees!"

"Everyone is going to think I'm the bee's knees? Wow..." I thought about what would happen when I finally arrive at Beacon.

*Fantasy harp music fade in.*

* * *

><p>The vertibird finally landed outside the front entrance gate of Beacon. As the door-ramp opens up, I walked out and see my wonderful and loyal fans screaming for my name, being held back by the school's body guards.<p>

I walked on the big red carpet, waving to all my fans, and giving a few winks to some of the ladies in the crowd. The reaction to that was even more excited screaming. Camera's were flashing, so I posed and flexed with my strong and sexy muscles for the camera. As I looked around, I realized that everyone seems smaller than me by a head.

"I LOVE YOU ROSS!" A crazed fangirl shouted hysterically within the massive crowd, holding up a large picture of her in l-l-l-lingerie?! OK, THAT WAS WEIRD, MOVING ON.

I walked to the side to sign a few autographs, enjoying the moment. But that's when I met _her_. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and out of all the fans here, she was just calmly walking towards me without a care in the world, as if she knew she had my heart already.

And she did.

"It's nice to see you again, Ross." She greeted me.

"Oh, have we met? I'm sorry, but if we did, I would have remembered a face as beautiful as yours." I complimented her, like a smooth badass that I am.

"Always the charmer, you are. We haven't met in this life-time, actually."

"This life-time? What are you talking about?"

"You see, in a past life, we used to be the most romantic couple in the world. No one had a better relationship like we did. After we both died in each others arms, of old age, we were reincarnated to our new bodies in the future, and somehow, I'm the only one that regained all of my memories of our past life. As soon as I've heard about you and how you somehow joined the best school in the world two years early, I knew you were the same person I fell in love with all those hundreds of years ago. Now I finally get to see you again, and be in your arms once more."

She wrapped her arms around me, sniffing loudly, "I've missed you."

I hugged her back, happy to be with my soul-mate once more. "I missed you too." I whispered into her ear, lovingly.

She blushed, and commented, "You've grown so tall, and have such strong arms than before."

"Yeah, well, I've been taking good care of my body." I bragged, while flexing an arm for her.

"Oh, it's been too long! Kiss me you fool!"

As we both passionately kissed each other, the crowd around me screamed in joy that I found my lost lover. They celebrated and partied and everyone had a good time! As I kept locking lips with my soul-mate, the crowd was chanting my name on.

"ROSS! ROSS! ROSS! ROSS! ROSS! ROSS!"

* * *

><p>*Fantasy harp music fade out.*<p>

"Ross? Ross? Ross! Remnant to Ross? Yo, little bro!"

"Agh, wait what, yeah? Yes? Yes Yang?" I stammered, noticing my sister waving her hands in front of my face.

"You've been standing there, smiling like an idiot for the past 2 minutes. What were you thinking about?"

"NOTHING. I WASN'T FANTASIZING ABOUT BEING FAMOUS AND MAKING OUT WITH A HOT GIRL, YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING." You pointed at her accusingly.

When I notice large numbers of eyes staring at my direction, I blushed. Maybe I said that louder than I should have?

"Pfft, wow. Smooth save, little bro." Yang chuckled.

"Bah, put a sock in it, you damn big boobed succubus." I pouted.

I felt a small shiver up my spine, when I sensed a very deadly disturbance about to wreak havoc upon my face. "Big boobed succubus, am I?" Yang asked in a mock-sweet tone, her eyes as red as my own leather hoodie, and her hair bright enough to out-shine the sun.

I frighteningly realized that I have made a grave mistake that could cost me my own life.

"Wait Yang, have mercy, please! I just started Beacon! I wanna live before passing initiation tests!" I yelled, running around, screaming like a little girl, putting as many obstacles and people in my way. I threw an innocent blonde guy in a black hoodie at her, hoping it would slow her down.

It didn't.

"C'mon little brother! I just want you to give your big sister a bone-shattering hug!" She yelled, swiping the innocent blonde guy at the side, and possibly knocking him out.

I would feel bad for him, but hey, better him than me, right?

"Oh little brother~!" She sang, and pounced at me while I wasn't paying attention. I was too slow to escape her grasp and she now had me in a headlock, mercilessly giving me a noogie.

"Ow ow ow, Yang c'mon! Ow, stop it, ow, I hate it when you do this to me!" I yelped, trying to survive the Super Deluxe Yang Noogie of Doom.

"Not until you take back that comment about me being a big boobed succubus." She grinned evilly.

"Aw c'mon! Can't you take a joke?!"

I was distracted of my playful sibling fight with Yang when the news announcement showed a very familiar face on the holo-screen.

"**The robbery was led by the nefarious criminal, Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information about his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa."** The news report then talked about something else, but my mind was still on Bowler-hat man.

"So that's the bastard's name, eh? Roman Torchwick..." I furrowed my eyebrows in thought, still stuck in a headlock position by Yang.

"That's the guy you were talking about when you were telling me what happened, right?" She asked, no longer rubbing her knuckles against my head.

"Yeah. Damn bastard gave me the slip, and I couldn't do shit about it..."

"Hey now, you tried your best. That's all that matters. Besides, you just saved the owner from being robbed by him and his friends, right? You stopped them from doing something bad that night, so no worries." She assured me.

"And yet he still got away. I was so close to getting him too, but I messed up, and now because of me, he and his accomplice are out there, free for another day to rob and steal." I sighed and went limp in Yang's arm, too depressed to give a crap about my motor functions.

"Well, if I know my little brother, and I do know him well," she chuckled a bit, before resuming, "He's gonna find this 'Roman Torchwick' again one day, and that jerk better watch his back, cause my little brother won't mess up the next time." She pulled me up, and patted my head, giving me the biggest smile she can give.

"Heh, thanks Yang." I smiled back. "You know, we're both weird. One minute we're chasing each other around, threatening to cause bodily harm to the other, and literally the next second later, we're comforting each other."

"So basically, what you're saying is that, 'We're the best functioning brother and sister pair ever.' Right?"

"You bet your ass."

We both laughed at our random spontaneous brother-sister bonding moment, before a hologram of Ms. Goodwitch appeared in front of us.

"**Hello, and welcome to Beacon."**

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"Her name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"**My name is Glynda Goodwitch."**

"See?"

"Oh."

"**You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge the training to protect our world."**

As Ms. Goodwitch finished her introduction and her hologram vanished, I saw the most amazing sight out the window. Walking up to it for a better look, I saw the entire city of Vale. I gasped at the tremendously beautiful view of the place I call home.

"Whoa... Hey, look! You can see Signal from up here!" I pointed to my old training school in the corner of the island Patch, laughing at how small it was compared to the whole city. "I guess home isn't too far after all!"

Yang put an arm around my shoulder, "Beacon's our home now."

I nodded silently, still gazing at the wondrous view.

Until we both heard some groaning right next to us. We both saw that one blonde guy that I threw at Yang a few moments ago, holding his stomach and covering his mouth. He walked away from the window and dashed past us, making lots of retching noises.

"Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang commented.

"Heh. The moment was nice while it lasted though."

"I wonder who we're gonna meet?"

"I don't know, but Vomit boy over there seems like an interesting guy."

*Barfing noises*

"Oh, that is nasty! Oh dust, some of the puke got on your shoes!"

"Oh, gross gross gross gross gross-"

"No Yang! Have mercy, please! I want to smell good before initiation tests!"

*More barfing noises*

"NOOOOooooooooooooooooo-"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that. So, what do you think? Keep writing? Burn this story before it lays eggs? Was I rushing too fast? Was the pace too slow? Make Ross more emo and lifeless? Turn Ross into a girl? Give me honest opinions, people.<strong>


	2. More Legs, and A New Friend

**Author's Note: Hm. Not bad, considering. I got a steady amount of people who seem to like the story, so I guess this is gonna be a thing now. Thanks for the reviews and advice guys, I'll consider some of it while I'm writing the story.**

**Also, if you guys are wondering what pairings I'm going to make with Ross, I'm just gonna admit that I have absolutely no idea. RossXNora sounds nice, but I'm a supporter of RenXNora more, so that's a no go. I won't do the popular White Rose pairing either, but I CAN maybe ship-tease it a little, for all you out there wanting to Weiss.**

**The pairing that I'm actually considering to likely do is maybe a RossXPenny romance, but that's still up for debate.**

**Anyway, glad to see this story is getting good reactions. Always review it please, I love getting and reading comments from my readers.**

* * *

><p>The vertibird that was carrying Beacon's new promising students descended to the side of the landing balcony of the mountain. As the doors open, Vomit Boy held back the bile in his throat, and dashed out to the nearest trashcan, before he was finally able to relieve himself of his breakfast.<p>

Poor guy. First day in Beacon, and he already embarrassed himself before even walking through the front door. I don't think I would cope well if I was in his situation.

As Yang and I walked passed him, I spared a quick glance in pity, before moving on.

We walked passed the landing bridge and onto the decorated cobblestone floor, and we both looked up to see the amazingly beautiful castle that we'll be living in for the next couple of years.

Beacon. The greatest combat training academy in the world. Famous Hunters and celebrities have studied and trained here. I still can't believe that I actually get to be one of the students here! I'll be working with prodigies, stars, future celebrities, and future Hunters and Huntresses! I'd pinched myself to check if this was a dream, but nah. I don't wanna wake up anyway.

"Wow..." Was what we both said to the fantastic and breathtaking scenery.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this." Yang chuckled.

I was about to say something when I noticed something peculiar. Or, you know, got distracted, whatever the difference is.

"Ooh! Yang, look look look! That guy has a collapsible staff! Holy dust, that girl over there has a fire sword!" I gushed over the many many weapons that the students around me hold. "*Gasp* THAT'S THE GUITAR AXE THAT CAN MORPH INTO A SHOTGUN! I'm in Weapons Magazine heaven! This is my wet fantasy dream!" I laughed excitedly. "Hey you think that guy will let me hold his weapon if I asked nicely?" I rambled, floating off, intending to stalk- I mean, continue to observe the student with the shotgun guitar axe.

I would have gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for that meddling Yang pulling me back by my hoodie.

"Easy there, little brother. They're just weapons."

"Just weapons? Just weapons?! These 'Just weapons' are an extensions to one's inner soul! Our weapons were crafted with love and tender and care, and each weapon was born with a soul, each made specifically for each specific person! Their souls would attuned to the souls of their user, and if deemed worthy, they become a fabrication of ourselves to be more fit and comfortable for us to wield! They're a part of us! And they are all SO FREAKING COOL!" I explained to the naive and young Yang about the awesomeness of weapons.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" She asked.

As soon as she said that, I pulled my dear sweetheart Crescent Rose, and hugged her as hard as I could. "Crescent Rose prefers to be referred as a 'her,' thank you very much." I said indignantly. "Secondly, I'm not just happy with her, I love her to death! She's my little sniper scythe angel, and I could never trade her for anything! Crescent Rose is the coolest weapon I ever had! Yes you are, yes you are, my adowable wittle scythe rifle of death." I cooed and snuggled Crescent Rose, kissing her sweetly.

I then remembered that I'm in public, and noticed Yang silently giggling. I coughed awkwardly, and calmed down before I did something stupid again.

"But just because I love my weapon, doesn't mean I can't admire new ones. It's like meeting new people! Just, without the social awkwardness... and the social anxiety."

"Ross, come on." Yang roughly pulled my hoodie up and covered my head, as I pouted. "Why don't you go try to make some friends of your own?"

"Friends of my own?" I pulled back my hoodie. "Did you forget that your little brother is also the most socially awkward person in the world? I can barely hold a decent conversation with a stranger, and I look like an ass when I'm talking to girls."

"Ross, you're now a student at Beacon, and at Beacon, you're here to learn lessons. One of those lessons is to overcome your fear. If you don't even at least try, you'll never become a good Hunter." She held my shoulders and shook them. "You have to try to overcome your flaws. I know you can get friends! You're Ross Rose! You're the coolest, most badass little brother I ever have!"

"But I'm your only brother." I pointed out.

"You know what I mean." She deadpanned.

"Hm... I guess you have a point." I nodded. "I'm the Grimm Reaper. I am one who stares down the most vicious and strongest of Grimm, and laugh at their faces! Something as small and petty as social awkwardness can't stop me from making friends! I'm way too badass for that!" I affirmed myself, giving a confident smile.

"That's what I like to hear!" Yang chuckled.

"So, er, baby steps. Can you help me get friends just in case I do something stupid?" I rubbed my neck.

"Well actually, I've got my own friends to take care of, and ohlookthey'realreadyhere," Suddenly there were a bunch of people surrounding us, as she hastily dashed away from me. "Gottagocatchup'kayseeyabye!"

The people that surrounded us then pushed through me to follow after her, leaving me spinning where I was. "Wait, what. Yang you traitor! Don't leave me alone in this big scary school! At least tell me where the cafeteria is! I haven't eaten anything today! Damn it Yang!" I shouted, twirling like a twister.

Ugh. Spinning. Dizzy. Cannot comprehend reality right now. "I have no idea what I'm doing." I groaned, before promptly falling backwards.

Ow, my head. Where did all these suit-cases come from?

"What are you doing?!"

Well, I just said that I had no idea what I'm doing.

I looked up to see-

…

Whoa. Pretty girl. Very pretty. Very very much pretty. Pretty pony-tail. White as snow. Blue eyes. Cute skirt. Oh dust, the legs. Very nice legs.

"Don't ignore me when I'm speaking to you!" She yelled at me, probably angry that I just tumbled her suit-cases over.

"Uh- I- eh- um- you- er- um- bejisifutuna." I, so eloquently, responded.

Can't talk properly. Too shocked at the sudden pretty lady. Engaging nervous breakdown mode. Nervous breakdown mode activated.

"Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?"

"Uh befierdle erma dib meh-" I continued to reply in a smooth tone. I was so smooth, that if I was a road, cars would crash and explode on me. Twice.

I wanted to apologize for knocking over her suit-cases, but with no proper mouth function working at the moment, I opted to just pick one of the cases up and hand it to her, as a sign of peace. I don't think it calmed her down though.

"Give me that!" She roughly took it from my hands, "This is dust, mined and purified, from the Schnee Quarry." She opened the case and took out a vial of red dust.

"Imahfusalamatom ermi fi-" Nope, mouth still doesn't work.

"What are you? Brain dead?" At the moment? Possibly. "Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

As I stood up, Snowy here continued to shake the vial of dust at me, letting loose a bunch of dust in the air. I felt my nose tingle from all of the dust, but I tried resist the urge to sneeze.

"Are you even listening to me?" Please stop yelling at me. "Is any of this sinking in?" Well, it's sinking into my nose, all right. "What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Hold it in, hold it in, hold it in, HOLD IT IN.

I couldn't hold it in.

"Uh- uh- uuuaaAAAACHOO!"

*Explosions*

Ow, hot. Ow, cold. Ow, tingly.

I wiped my nose to stop the irritation building up again, and when I looked up at her, I see her covered head-to-toe in soot.

Oh, that's bad.

She was silent for a moment, making me wonder if I accidentally froze her or something, before she exploded at me. "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

Can I form coherent sentences yet? "I- I- I'm s-so sorry!" Better than nothing.

I covered my head deep inside my hoodie. Maybe if I go deep enough, I'll turn invisible.

"Ugh! You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well- I- uh- I was- um-" I stuttered silently, still trying to hide behind my hoodie.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school! It's not just sparring and practice, you know. We're here to fight monsters! So watch where you're going!"

Mommy, please make the mean, pretty lady stop yelling at me!

"Maybe you should tone it down a bit? You're scaring the poor kid." Another voice popped up from nowhere.

I looked to the right to see- Uybehtiminsadfa another cute girl! Pretty yellow eyes. Alluring shoulders. Long black hair. Ribbon makes her cuter. Skin-tight pants. Legs. Oh dust, the legs.

Why are there so many attractive girls here?! Why are there so many attractive girls with amazing legs?! My young teenage eyes can't handle it!

"You're Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Ribbon said, holding the vial of dust that Snowy dropped.

"Finally! Some recognition!" Snowy, who's name I just learned is now Weiss Schnee, looked at me with a smug grin.

Her grin didn't last long though, as Ribbon wiped it off when she continued, "The same company infamous for its controversial labor force, and questionable business partners."

"Wha- How dare- The nerve of-" Weiss stuttered in shock.

WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW?! I AM SO CONFUSED. WHAT'S A SCHNEE?!

Weiss grunted as she took the vial off of Ribbon's hand and stomped away in frustration.

I should say something to her.

"Uh- erm- bijga- neewa- ss- aaa!" I reached my hand out to her, still a stuttering mess.

I groaned, disappointed that I messed up the chance to make a friend. But then I remembered the Ribbon girl was still there. Maybe not all hope is lost yet-

And she's walking away.

Quick, say something to her! "Herrn- abymmkl- bgglw-" DAMNIT.

She's still walking away,

...

"Ugh... I really wish I knew how to talk to girls." I sighed.

I fell back and collapsed on the ground. Instead of the best first day I thought would happen, I instead made a complete fool out of myself in front of two beautiful girls, and possibly making an enemy out of one of them. Said girl was also apparently a rich princess, related to a royal family that owns a powerful company.

What happened to the best day of my life? It was here just a moment ago.

"I'm an idiot..." I groaned, closing my eyes and wishing Monty Oum would strike me down where I laid.

I hear foot-steps walking close to me, and someone blocking the sun from my eye. I looked up to see a blonde guy in a black hoodie with armor pads. He held out a hand to me and introduced himself. "Hey. I'm Jaune. I totally understand how you feel right now."

Understands how I feel right now? A fellow brother of the socially awkward, in this big scary world? I grabbed his arm and pulled myself up, "Ross." I introduced myself, grateful for someone who can relate.

Actually, I swear I've seen him before... Oh hey, it's Vomit boy!

"You're that guy who threw up on my sister's shoes!" I smiled, recognizing him.

I probably picked the wrong words to say, since he groaned in frustration when I said it.

* * *

><p>After introducing ourselves, we walked for a bit, talking about our how much our first day at Beacon sucked so badly. I followed him around as he led me to wherever it was we were suppose to go.<p>

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" He tried to justified himself for puking on the ship.

"Right. Sorry for calling you Vomit boy. It was the first thing that came into mind!"

"Oh yeah? What if I called you Crater-face?"

"Oh dust, that explosion was an accident, damn it! How was I suppose to stop it from happening if she kept waving that vial of dust at my face?" I rubbed my eyes in embarrassment.

"Well, we're even then. The name is Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!"

"They do?" I asked in an incredulous tone.

"They will! Well, I hope they will... I mean, my mom always said that, uh... nevermind."

I chuckled at that. His mom, eh? Sounds like he still has a nice mom. Good for him... I wonder if she's anything like _my _mom?

Mom...

Agh, no, go away depressing thoughts, I've already moved on from that, shoo!

I noticed that Jaune and I were having an awkward silence between us. Not wanting a repeat of last time, I quickly thought of a new topic to talk about.

I wonder if he's a big weapons fanatic like me?

"So, I've got this beauty." I pulled out Crescent Rose from my waist, startling Jaune a bit.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?!" He asked nervously.

"Yeah. Her name is Crescent Rose, and she's the perfect Grimm killing machine. She's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle." I cocked her gun chamber.

"A wha?"

"... She's also a gun?" I repeated.

"Oh. That's cool!"

"Isn't she? A fitting weapon for a future Grimm Reaper, don't you think?" I twirled her around a bit, showing her off.

"Future grim reaper?"

"You know? 'Grimm?' 'Reaper?'" I looked at him expectantly.

"I'm uh... not following you." He raised an confused eyebrow.

"The monsters here are called the Grimm? I'm wielding a scythe?" I slowly explained.

He furrowed his eyebrow, deep in thought. "Hm..." He then dawned a face of realization. "OH! I get it! A 'Grimm Reaper!' Ha, that's pretty clever!"

"Heh, thanks. So, what weapon do you have?" I asked him excitingly.

My question seemed to caught him off guard. "Oh-uh... Well, I got this sword." He pulled out a really classic-looking sword.

I whistled, "Wooow."

"Yeah, I've got a shield too!" He pulled the sheath from his hip and it expanded into a shield.

"Nice. So, what do they do?" I knocked on the shield, wanting to test how hard it was. When I knocked on it though, it sprang out of Jaune's arm, and bounced into the air. Jaune was fumbling around, trying to catch it as it contracted into a sheath and expanded into a shield over and over, making it hard for Jaune to catch it.

It fell on the ground, and Jaune awkwardly picked it up, holding it steady in case it might bounce around again.

"Well, the shield can get smaller." He contracted the shield into a sheath again, "So, when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away."

"But... won't it just weigh the same?"

"Yeah, it does." He admitted, looking down in embarrassment.

"Well, don't worry if your is sword lacking in the specialty department. I'm kind of a huge geek when it comes to weapons. So, I guess I got a bit too crazy, designing Crescent Rose." I chuckled.

"Wait, you made that?!" He asked in awe, staring at Crescent Rose again.

"Her." I corrected. "And, yeah! All students in Signal Academy forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?"

"It's actually a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Oh. That actually sounds like a family heirloom, to me at least."

I studied the sword a bit. It looks like a really reliable weapon. The edge still looks really sharp, despite the fact that it was used by Jaune's great-great-grandfather during the war, making it really really old, if what Jaune said is true. While a sword is was a common weapon, mass produced for soldiers and knights to used before the discovery of dust, this sword seems like it was created with a large use for practicality and effectiveness in mind. In the right hands, it could be a really powerful, yet simple weapon, sharp and strong enough to cut through anything. It's easy to master, and has powerful strength, making it a perfect sword for a beginner to become an advance swordsman in a short amount of time.

"I like it! Not many people use something as simple as a sword these days, but it's nice to know that someone out there still appreciates the classics." I said, admiring the weapon.

"Yeah... the classics..." He muttered as he sheath his sword.

"So, why did you help me up back there, in the courtyard?" I asked as I started walking forward again.

"Eh, I saw how badly you were acting with those girls back there. I can totally understand how it feels to choke up like that."

"You bad with girls too?"

"I used to be. Not anymore though... _hopefully._" He said the last part under his breath. "Anyway, when I saw you fall on the ground like that, I thought you could probably use a friend that can relate. 'Strangers are just friends that you haven't met yet,' is what my mom always told me."

"Heh, well thanks Jaune. I certainly feel a lot better, talking with ya."

"Aw, it's no big deal." He waved off my gratitude.

We have been walking for a really long time now. Are we near the place we're suppose to be yet? "Hey Jaune, where are we going?" I asked him.

"Oh, I dunno. I was following you."

"Wait, what? But, I was following you."

…

…

…

"You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark?"

"I don't know, but you had me at food court. Still haven't eaten anything today."

* * *

><p><strong>So, that hopefully wasn't too bad. I made Ross to be more awkward around girls, because girls are girls, and Ross is a 15 year old boy, still trying to pass through puberty. He'll get better around Weiss and Blake though, once he gets to know them. Anyway, please give a review. I love comments, I really do. It gives me proper motivation to make more chapters. Thanks for reading.<strong>


	3. From Good, to Bad, to Awkward

"-and then she made a freaking spear made out of the debris! It was huge and awesome! She just sent that thing towards the plane, and then the fire girl with the sexy legs tried to shoot it down with her fireballs, but the spear wouldn't let up! Even after it got deflected off the plane, it just turned into 3 big spear chain things! Ms. Goodwitch was SO close to capturing the plane too, but the Sexy-legs destroyed the spears with a pulse-wave!"

"Whoa, that sounds awesome!"

"I know right?! But then I realized that I was just standing there like an idiot instead of helping, so I tried to shoot her with Crescent Rose, but she just blocked all of my shots with her hand!"

"What?! She can do that?!"

"I know right?! After that, she summoned a bunch of pillars of fire underneath us, but Ms. Goodwitch saved my butt before it could get turned into a crisp. Sadly, those two escaped, and we couldn't do anything to stop it. But it was still so cool!"

"So what happened next?"

"Well, it kinda calmed down from there. I fan-gasmed in front of Ms. Goodwitch, she sent me to the police to interrogate me, Ozpin showed up, and then he just asked me if I wanted to go to Beacon. So I said yes." I finished recounting the events that led up to how I was able to attend at Beacon two years early.

"Dude. That is so awesome! You had to be the most epic person in the world if you somehow impressed the headmaster into letting you join Beacon so early!"

"You really think so?" I asked, rubbing my neck from the compliment.

"Heck yeah! I'm actually sort of jealous right now!" Jaune gave a wide grin.

"Aw, stop it you! You're too kind to me!" I gave a playful shove to his shoulder.

"I'm serious!" He laughed, before calming down a bit. "Man, I don't think I could ever do something like that. I couldn't even get into Beacon normally, like everyone else..." He groaned.

"... 'Normally, like everyone else?' What do you mean by that?" I asked confusely.

My question seemed to have shocked him. He went rigid, looking around very nervously, as if he just did something really bad and stupid. "Oh, uh, well- I- uh- Oh look, we're here!" He suddenly pointed to the round building ahead.

I looked back at him, still suspicious from his suddenly suspicious demeanor, him acting all... suspiciously...

He looked back at me, with an extremely nervous smile, hoping I take the bait.

Hmm...

… Ah, whatever. If Jaune has some sort of super, dark, and mysterious secret, then I shouldn't pry. He'll tell me his secret when he wants to. Until then, it's a secret for a reason.

I started walking forward again. "So, what do you think this building leads to?" I switched to a different topic, which got him to sigh in relief.

"I don't know, but I think this place is the auditorium. I saw a few people enter here. Maybe we're having some sort of 'first day' ceremony, I guess?"

"Hm, that's probably it then." I agreed.

As we walked through the big oak front doors, inside we saw a huge group of people, all lined up in front of a stage.

"Hey, looks like I was right." Jaune said, looking around.

Wow, I was taken back from the amount of people here. Are all of them here on their first years too?

"Ross!" I heard my name coming from somewhere.

I looked around to see THE TRAITOROUS Yang, waving at me. "Over here! I saved you a spot!" THE TRAITOROUS Yang yelled.

"Oh, hey man, that's my-" TRAITOROUS "-sister over there. We'll talk to each other after the ceremony, alright?" I told Jaune.

He nodded, "Yeah, sure. I'll talk to you later!"

I waved at him before jogging next to my TRAITOROUS sister.

I crossed my arms at her, still mad about how she left me behind back in the courtyard. If you couldn't tell. THE TRAITOR.

"So, how's your first day going, little bro?" She asked me.

"You mean after you _betrayed_ me and left me behind all alone, and then I exploded?" I grunted.

"Yikes, meltdown already?"

"No, I caused a literal explosion to happen in front of the school! There was fire, a-and some ice, probably, and freaking lightning- but mostly fire!"

"Are you being sarcastic?" She chuckled at me.

"I wish I was! I accidentally tripped over some cute, but snobbish girl's luggage, and then she kept yelling at me, and yelling, I wanted her to stop, and then she made me sneeze, which made me _literally_ explode, causing her to _metaphorically_ explode at me, and I felt really, really scared, and I just wanted to shoot my head off before I somehow made things worst!" I rambled on.

I was then suddenly startled by a familiar voice that shouted at me from behind. "YOU!"

I jumped onto my sisters arms in shock and screamed, "OH DUST, IT'S HER, PROTECT ME YANG!" I hid myself by the crook of my sister's neck.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of a cliff!" Weiss yelled.

"Wait, what. You actually exploded?" Yang asked in a shocked tone.

"It was an accident!" I told Yang. I jumped off of her to face Weiss, and somehow surprisingly kept my mouth working long enough to repeat it to her, "It was an accident! I'm really sorry!"

She suddenly held a pamphlet to my face.

"Eh?" I, so eloquently, reacted.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuriesordamagessustainedwhileoperatingaSchneeDustCompanyproductAlthoughnotmandatorytheSchneefamilyhighlyencouragesblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah-"

Too. Many. Words. Does not compute. Error. Error. 404 Brain .exe is not available.

"... Eh?" I, so eloquently, replied.

"Are you truly sorry for what you did?" She asked.

I nodded frantically, "Absolutely!"

She shoved the pamphlet to my arms, "Then read this and don't ever speak to me again."

Sounds fair. Better than what I expected to happen.

"_Daddy, this boy assaulted me!"_

_"HE WHAT?! I'LL MAKE HIM WISH HE NEVER SAW THE SUN AGAIN!"_

"_Oh dust, please sir! It was just an accident!"_

_*Insert chainsaw to face here.*_

Much much better than what I expected to happen.

"Look, uh- it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot! Why don't you just start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang suggested.

"Yes! Good idea, sis!" I turned back to Weiss, and took a deep breath.

Calm. You can do this, Ross. No matter how cute and pretty she is, she's only a girl. A rich and powerful girl, that came from a powerful family that owns a powerful company, and can easily sic two-hundred assassins at your butt while you sleep, but still a girl nonetheless. Bring it on!

"H-h-h-h-h-hello W-W-Weiss!" I stuttered. Holding up my trembling hand for a handshake, I introduced myself. "I-I-I-I'm Ross! Want to h-h-hang out s-sometimes? Maybe b-buy some s-s-s-school supplies together?"

Nailed it!

"Oh yeah! And we can paint our nails, try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!"

"Hm?" Jaune looked in our direction.

"... You're mocking me, aren't you?" I asked.

"What do you think?" She deadpanned.

…

"Oh, so you weren't-"

"OF COURSE I WAS."

"Aw."

A large sound of someone clearing their throat through a microphone caught our attentions. We looked up on the stage to see Headmaster Ozpin on the mic, along with Ms. Goodwitch by his side.

"**I'll... keep this brief." **He pushed up his glasses, before continuing, **"You have traveled here today, in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, your plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."**

I smiled at that, already excited of what's to come in my future. But my smile didn't last long, when Ozpin said something... un-Ozpin-like.

"**But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."**

Well that sounded... cynical.

As Ozpin walked off, Ms. Goodwitch stepped up to the mic to inform us where we will be sleeping for the night. **"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. Dismissed."**

"He seemed kind of... off." Yang pointed out.

"Yeah... Almost like he wasn't fully there..." I mused.

We were cut off from our thoughts when Jaune walked up to us, "I'm a natural blond, you know!" He said to Weiss.

Weiss responded with a face-palm.

* * *

><p><em>'Dear Gang,<em>

_ Hey guys, it's Ross, sending you this letter from Beacon. How are you guys back there? I'm doing... normal-ish, considering the circumstances. I survived the first day, thankfully. Met a girl, was cute, caused me to explode in the literal sense, don't ask, long story. Met another student, guy's name is Jaune, nice guy. Saw me failing with girls and said he could relate. Overall, it's a zigzagged day._

_ Gosh, it's only been a few days and I already missed you guys. How's first day of school without me? I hope you guys aren't sad that I'm gone. I can already tell that Alice is probably crying her heart out, without me there. Don't lie Alice, I know you too well to be wrong. :)_

_ Don't think that this is gonna be the last time we'll see each other. When I have the time, I'll come visit as often as possible! I could never leave you guys behind. I'll even bring some souvenirs when I come over! I know Kenny's been begging me to bring back one of those unique pens that only the stores in Beacon sell. Can't say I'm not charitable. :3_

_ Man, it's so lonely over here without you guys. I barely know anyone here, and you guys know how awkward I am with people I never met before. I hope you guys write back soon. I really do miss all of you._

_700 cookies away from a heart-stroke,_

_Ross'_

There we go. I'll send this letter the next chance I get.

"Woo! It's like a biiig slumber party!" Yang said as she jumped onto the sleeping bag next to mine.

"I wonder what dad will think if he found out that you're sleeping in a room that's filled with boys?"

"What dad doesn't know, doesn't hurt him. I don't mind, of course. Purrrrr~!" She purred, staring at all the shirtless, muscled guys in here. Her reaction when she saw Jaune in a blue onesie made me chuckle though.

"Well, I do. I don't think it's a good idea for me to sleep here." I looked around to see all of the girls... choice of sleeping garments, before turning to lay on my back to stare at the ceiling. "Jeeze, do none of these girls have any modesty or shame? I can't look in one direction without seeing either seeing cleavage, smooth legs, or thin waists! I really really hate my teenage hormones." I complained, a feint blush on my cheeks.

Yang laughed at that, "Aw, come on Ross. You shouldn't complain about the free eye-candy! You're a boy! I think they're all wearing that because they're expecting you to look!"

"Shut up, you pervert." I threw a pillow at her face.

When I held up my letter to proofread it for any mistakes, Yang noticed, and asked, "What's that?"

"A letter I wrote for the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon, and how things are going." I replied, seeing no misspellings or any grammar errors.

"Aww, that's soo cuuuuuu-" She was silenced when I threw another pillow at her face.

"It's not cute, it's depressing. I didn't get to bring along my friends to Beacon, so it's weird not knowing anybody here."

"What about Jaune? He's... nice? There, see? Plus one friend!"

"Subtract one with one, and we get zero! Since Weiss counts as a negative number of friends I have here." I groaned.

"There's no such thing as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy."

When I threw another pillow at her, she dodged it and it instead hit a girl behind her. "Hah!" Yang cheered from seeing my attack coming, only for her to get hit by the same pillow, thrown from the girl behind her, in the back of her head. She growled in annoyance before calming down.

"Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet." Yang told me.

I was suddenly reminded of the same words that Jaune said to me earlier today.

_"Strangers are just friends that you haven't met yet' is what my mom always told me!"_

Strangers are... just friends that I haven't met yet... And I have friends all around me...

That's... a comforting thought.

I smiled a bit, discovering this new revelation.

I heard the sound of a fire being ignited near me. Curious, I sat up to see a familiar girl against the wall, reading a book near a candle light.

_Wow she looks so amazing in her pajamas-_

Pushing the thought away before it continued further, I remembered who that girl was!

"That girl from earlier..." I whispered.

"You know her?"

"No, not really. She was there this morning, in the courtyard when I first met Weiss. She left before I could say anything to her though, since I was just a stuttering mess at the time." I explained.

"Welp, now's your chance for a do-over!"

Wait, what.

"What are you doing? Wait, stop! No Yang, let me go!"

Before I realized what was going on, Yang had already started dragging me towards Ribbons. Everything I shouted went to deaf ears as Yang unrelentingly pulled my arm as she walked.

When I noticed that Ribbons looked up from her book to look at us, I immediately froze up in fear. Yang gave a big wave at her, "Heeelllooooooooo~!" She sang. "I believe that you two may know each other!"

Yang finally let go of my arm, but I was still too scared to move, or just do anything in general.

"Aren't you that boy that exploded?" Ribbons asked.

When Yang noticed that I didn't respond, she jabbed her elbow at me, causing me to squeak out a small, "hi."

"His name is Ross. Don't worry about him, he's just a bit shy around girls." Yang told her. She looked back at me and said, "Come on Ross, introduce yourself!"

"... hi." I squeaked out again.

"... Okay?" Ribbons went back to her reading.

'What are you doing?' Yang whispered to me.

'I have no idea, what did you expect to happen?! Help me!' I hissed back to her.

"Sooo... what's your name?" Yang tried to continue the conversation.

Ribbons just sighed in annoyance, before answering bluntly, "Blake."

"Well Blake, I'm Yang! I'm Ross' older sister!" She introduced herself. When Blake didn't respond, Yang said, "I like your bow!"

"Thanks." Blake just replied simply.

"... Er, it goes great with your... pajamas!"

"Right."

"So... uh... Nice night, don't you think?" Yang continued to try to keep the conversation alive, despite the fact that it's already dead and rotted to pieces.

"Yes. It's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book. That I will continue to read... As soon as you leave." She gave a not so subtle hint to us, before going back to her book.

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang sighed.

I didn't hear her though. For some odd reason, I felt a sudden rush of motivation to at least try to talk to Blake.

_Strangers are just friends that I haven't met yet._

Remembering this saying is giving me courage somehow... I don't feel as nervous as before.

I can't give up now... Not when I'm already this far.

I just have to try!

"What book are you reading?" I asked her in a surprisingly calm and non-stuttering manner.

Both Blake and Yang seems to be taken back that I finally said a sentence in this conversation, but only Blake voiced it. "Huh?"

"Your book. What's it about?"

"Well... It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control of his body." She explained.

"Oh yeah, that's real lovely-" Yang commented before I interrupted.

"Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?" I asked Blake.

"You've heard of this book?" She asked in a shocked tone.

"Heard of it? I've read it before." I smiled.

Hey, I'm holding up a decent conversation! This isn't so bad! This is actually pretty easy!

Yang seemed to notice that I was on a roll with Blake as well, and did the smart move by shutting up and observing from the side.

"You've read this book before?"

"Yeah. Ahem, 'You start a question, and it's like starting a stone. You sit quietly on the top of a hill; and away the stone goes, starting others; and presently some bland old bird, the last you would have thought of, is knocked on the head in his own back garden and the family has to change their name. No sir, I make it a rule of mine: the more it looks like Queer Street, the less I ask.' … Or, you know, something like that." I rubbed my neck absently.

I seemed to have impressed her with my bookworm skills. Yes!

WOOHOO! I HAVE A CHANCE WITH FRIENDSHIP!

"I love books. All kinds of books. Comic-books, drama-books, mystery-books. My most favorite is definitely books about heroes, saving the world, and stopping evil once and for all! It's one of the reason why I wanted to become a Hunter." I explained.

"Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" She giggled at me.

"Well, yeah. I want all of us to live happily ever after." I gave a nostalgic smile, "As a kid, I've always dreamed to be just like one of those heroes one day. I wanted to fight for what was right, protect those who couldn't protect themselves, become a role model and get people to act just like me!"

"That's very ambitious for a child." She game a small smile, before it faded away. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale... Happy endings don't last long, and they don't usually happen to most people at all."

"Well... That's why we're here. Our jobs at being Hunters and Huntresses aren't only to protect the peace and defeating the Grimm. They also exist to make the world a better place, don't they?" I gave an optimistic smile.

Blake was stunned speechless at my response. She blinked for a moment, trying to assess what I just said. She couldn't decide how to properly react to that... But then she just settled to give me this admiring look in her eyes and a smile in return.

Wow, she looks really cute when she smiles like that.

I blushed, and turned away to cough awkwardly, from her sudden stare.

I was then reminded of Yang's presence when she glomped me from the side, yelling "OH! I'm so proud of my little brother!" She lifted me up into the air, with my struggling to get down.

"Agh! Damn it Yang, you ruined the moment!"

I don't remember much of what just happened, except parts of the 'Epic Sibling Fight of Justice and Death.' I think Blake may have said something as well, but I couldn't hear it over the dust cloud surrounding us.

We were then interrupted mid-fight, with me attacking her weak-spot, which was her bottom left foot. The person who stopped us was a cute girl with long white hair, in a stunning blue night gown. Her voice seemed familiar too. "What in the world is going on around here?! Don't you realize that some of us are trying to sleep?!"

OH WAIT IT A MINUTE IT'S WEISS- HOLY HELL SHE LOOKS AMAZING WITH HER HAIR DOWN- STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT-

Weiss and Yang both seemed to have the same idea as me (except the part about her hair being amazing) when they both yelled, "Oh, not you again!"

I shushed them both, "Guys, she's right! There are people here trying to sleep!" I said in a more quieter tone.

"Oh, so NOW you're on my side?"

"What are you talking about 'being on your side?' What's your problem with my brother? He's been trying to be nice this entire time to you!"

"He's a hazard to my health!"

Quick! Say something to shut them up!

"I THINK YOU LETTING YOUR HAIR DOWN MAKES YOU AMAZINGLY BEAUTIFUL!"

…

"... Nice going Ross, why don't you also admit that you think that all the girls here have amazing legs as well?" I muttered.

…

"I said that out loud too, didn't I? FUCK"

* * *

><p><strong>ROSS WILL ALWAYS BE SOCIALLY AWKWARD! FOREVER AND EVER! MUAHAHAHAHA!<strong>

**Also, if at some point, the series start introducing Ruby's old friends, and none of them have the name Alice or Kenny, this chapter is going to be SOOOO embarrassing to me.**


	4. The First Step

After the fiasco that happened last night, everyone really looked forward to a good night's rest, in order to be properly prepared for the initiation test that was about to come.

Especially Ross, who wanted to move on from the events of last night and prayed it was all just a cruel dream.

Little does he know what a cruel dream truly is...

Yang was sprawled out in her sleeping bag, sleeping peacefully. That is, until she was disturbed awake by a few strange noises.

She sat up from her bag, and rubbed her eyes irritatingly, already thinking about how to violently castrate the noise that dare woke her from her needed beauty sleep. She furrowed her eyebrows at the clock, and saw that it was still the middle of the night.

2:36 AM.

"_I swear, when I found out what's making that noise, I'm going to-"_

*sniffle*

That was when Yang found out where the noises came from.

Yang looked to her right side to see Ross, tumbling around in his sleeping bag, breathing heavily. A few drops of tears poured from his eyes.

When Yang saw her brother like that, all of her anger dissipated and was immediately replaced with worry for her brother.

"Ross?" She whispered out to him.

He didn't respond, but just kept sobbing quietly, and fidgeting.

What kind of nightmare is he having to make him scared like this?

Yang would soon find her answer, when she trudged towards him. She held him in her arms and caressed his cheeks, hoping that it would be enough to calm him down.

What she heard next shocked her.

"M... mom... mommy!" Ross sobbed out quietly.

He was crying out for his mother... He was _dreaming_ about his mother...

He was having nightmares about his mother...

This hasn't happened in a long time. When... his mother died, Yang had always went to check on Ross every night to make sure Ross was alright, and always comforted him whenever he had nightmares. Nightmares about reliving the moment when he saw her dead corpse... But she didn't need to do so after a while, when he started growing up, and moved on from her death.

At least, Yang thought he moved on... What suddenly triggered his nightmares to return? On the day before initiation, no less?

Seeing her brother, tossing and turning, crying out for his mom... it made Yang feel like she was the most worthless sister in the world right now... She couldn't do anything to make him better. She couldn't do anything to stop the nightmares... All she could do is cry and comfort him until morning comes.

And that's all she can do. She sat there, cried, and comforted him...

She thought he was all better... But in reality, he was still broken on the inside. She should have known that he hasn't fully gotten over it, that underneath that smile and dorky behavior, he's still the same broken and traumatized child who just wants his mom to come back. But she didn't. She should have known, but she didn't, and now he's crying, and having nightmares again, and she can't do anything but cry and comfort him... and that's what why she felt so worthless.

She couldn't help her baby brother, and that's why she's so worthless.

"Don't cry Ross... Please don't cry... Your big sister is still here..." She whimpered silently to him, as she putted her head against his. "I should have payed attention, I should have known... but I didn't... I'm so sorry... I'm here for you now though... I'll always be there for you from now on... I'll watch over you until you're better... I promise..." She sobbed, "I promise."

She sobbed in relief, to see that her little brother had finally calm down, and slept peacefully again.

Laying him down, and laying herself down right next to him, she hugged him tightly, and whispered one more time, "I promise." before falling asleep, with her precious little brother in her arms.

It was a promise that she'll do her best to keep. A promise to Ross... and a promise to herself.

She won't be a worthless sister... Never again...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow. That was... different. What a way to start off the chapter, eh? Does this count as ship-teasing? Cause that'll be gross. Or hot, depending on who's reading this. You weirdos.<strong>

**Now, to get ourselves out of that sudden funk, I recommend you go to Google and search up "Cute kitties and puppies." Go do it. Now. Get that funk out of your system. The genre tags don't say "Hurt/Comfort." They say, "Humor/Adventure." Now's the time to do some humor and ADVENTURE!**

**Feel better? No more sad thoughts? Good. ONWARDS TO CHAPTER.**

* * *

><p>"...-tle br-"<p>

_Hmm?_

"...Yo litt-..."

_Mmm, no... five more minutes please..._

"...-ome on Ro-..."

_It's a sunday, go back to sleep Yang..._

"...oss, Ross, Ross, Ross, Ross, Ross, Ross, Ross-"

_Oh for the love of- FINE, I'LL WAKE UP, JEEZE!_

I opened my eyes, now fully awake because of my dear sister, continuously prodding my cheek.

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Yang's face literally two centimeters in front of mine.

…

"Yang, we've talked about the appropriateness of moments where you're allowed to get into my personal space. This is not one of those moments." I calmly replied, already used to how this routine goes.

She seems disappointed at my lack of reaction, but smiled on anyway. "Come on sleepyhead! You gotta brush your teeth, get dressed, and eat a healthy breakfast! Today's the big day!" She said cheerfully, already dressed in her regular clothes.

I rubbed my eye and yawned out, "What's so special about this day again?"

"Initiation day for Beacon."

…

Wait what.

…

WAIT WHAT?!

"TODAY'S THE INITIATION TEST FOR BEACON?! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER?! WHAT TIME IS IT?!" I pushed myself up, staggering from moving to quick.

"Yes, you looked adorable when you're sleeping, and 8 o'clock." She counted off before chuckling. "Better get going little brother! You only have an hour to get ready!"

"Oh dust, I hate you so much right now!" I quickly grabbed my backpack, holding my toothbrush, shampoo, and clothing, and quickly dashed my way towards the shower rooms.

I also may have accidentally ran over and murdered about 43 students along the way. Hopefully, they're fine though.

Hopefully.

I rushed up to a stall and stripped myself of my t-shirt and shorts, hopped inside, and immediately turning on the shower.

"OW OW COLD OW"

I then quickly switched the temperature to be warmer.

"OW OW HOT OW"

Crap, with all of this stuff to do, it'll take me more than an hour to finally finish, and by then, I'd already be late for initiation!

Desperate times called for desperate measures!

OK, if I were to rush through this, the shower would only take about 15 minutes instead of 20, brushing my teeth would take away 4 minutes, getting dressed would take 10 minutes, and eating breakfast will take away 17 minutes.

I would have about 15 minutes left to prepare for initiation. PERFECT.

"SPEEDHACKS GO!" Activating my semblance, I set out to work.

* * *

><p>I looked at my reflection in the mirror one last time. Due to me rushing through everything, I looked like I was attacked by a tiger, pretty much twenty percent of my hair was torn off, my clothes were disheveled and wrinkly, and I also got my gums bleeding from brushing too fast.<p>

…

"Close enough."

* * *

><p>Sitting down across Yang at the lunch table, I silently ate my pancakes as my sister stared at my odd state.<p>

…

*snicker*

"Not. One. Word. Out of you."

"Sorry."

* * *

><p>OK, game plan time. From what I know so far, initiation tests will take place in a forest. That means Grimm. That means fighting. I can do fighting. I can probably impress the judges by killing a bunch of beowolves with Crescent Rose. Not like I haven't done that before. I would usually go out and find huge packs of beowolves to vent out my anger and stress, whenever I visited mom's grave, no sad thoughts go away shoo, so this should be a cinch for me.<p>

Now the real question is how or who I'm gonna be paired up with for partners. I've heard that the partnering system is probably going to be randomized, and if that's the case, then that will suck... But... I don't know, maybe I can learn to be ok with that. New people, means new strangers, meaning new potential friends! Strangers are just friends I haven't met yet! Just gotta... push forward from the awkwardness of myself. Fix flaws. Become better.

Where's my locker?

Alright, let's see... Locker 774, 775, 776- There we go. Locker number 777. Hey look at that, lucky sevens. I'll need all the luck I can get for whatever is in store for me today...

I noticed a commotion to my right, and looked to see a very cute hyperactive girl talking to guy in a green shirt, while teleporting around him.

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like, a distress signal, a SECRET signal so we can find each other in the forest. Can you imitate a sloth?"

"Nora?"

"Yes Ren?"

The guy, named Ren, tucked in his pistol-knives into his sleeves before calmly pointing out, "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."

The Nora girl was silent for a second, before wearing a look of inspiration, and squealing, "That's why it's PERFECT! No one will suspect we're working together!"

"Come on Nora, let's go." Ren shut his locker closed and calmly walked past me and Yang, with Nora following suit, her mumbling, "But you know, not together-together."

"Well, those two seem like the perfect match for each other." I quipped.

Yang chuckled a bit, before facing me. "So... uh... how are you feeling, Ross? Did you sleep well?" She asked with a bit of... apprehension?

"Eh, I'm not feeling so bad. Slept like a baby last night." I'm not sure if I really knew how I slept, actually. I don't remember having any dreams or that sort, and some people say that if I don't remember any dreams, it's cause I was in a fully deep sleep. So, I guess what I said was true?

"Oh, that's... that's good." She sighed in relief.

Yang's acting a bit weird... I guess she's probably nervous for initiation, or maybe morning drowsiness?

"Oh, this is ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday, I would have remembered having to count that high... Oh, why does this have to happen today?!" Jaune walked past us, looking around for his locker, already in a sour mood.

Poor guy.

"How do you feel about initiation today? Excited?" Yang asked me.

"Heck yeah! Everything that I did yesterday is gonna be put behind me. No more social awkwardness, no more social anxiety, the only talking that I'll be doing today, is with Crescent Rose!" I pulled out my sweetheart out of the locker, and held her compacted form in my arms like a baby, snuggling her.

"There's also the fact that we're probably gonna get partnered up during initiation too. I was thinking that we should be partners. That way, you won't be uncomfortable with anyone you don't know, and I'll get to watch over you!" Yang suggested, as she fixed her hair.

"That's... Usually, I would agree about something like that, but... I feel like it's better if we were in separate teams."

"What? Why?!" She asked in a shock tone.

"Don't get me wrong, sis. It's not that I don't wanna be partners with you, but..." How to explain this strange 'Out of character' suggestion from me? "Remember last night? When I was talking to Blake, without being all nervous and stutter-y? I feel like... I can probably do that again, but with different people this time. That was the push I needed, to realize that I can feel confident enough to finally break out of my shell. You and dad were right... Like he said, if I want to grow up, I'm going to have to meet new people, and learn to work together with them." I putted Crescent Rose away, strapping her onto my waist.

Yang was apparently dumbfounded by my explanation. But instead of being all proud of me, like I expected her too, she was worried about me. "But-but, I'm sure I can still be in your team or something, right? I'm your sister! I should be watching over you, and see how you're doing, you know?"

Where is this sudden big-sister motivation coming from?

"Yang, really, it's ok. I appreciate the thought, but I know that keeping you around will probably hinder my progress in the long run. If I had a crutch with me my whole life, then I'll never be the best Hunter I can be. You won't be around forever to watch over me, but that's ok. I can take care of myself." I gave her a comforting smile, hoping it'll calm her. "Besides, you said it yourself. I need to overcome my flaws. I can get friends of my own, I just have to try!"

For some odd reason, Yang still doesn't seem to like the idea. Why is she getting all worried about me all of the sudden? I was expecting her to be happy and proud, not... whatever this is. She should be all for the idea, shouldn't she?

"Yang." I grabbed her shoulder, and squeezed comfortably. "I'm not a kid anymore. I'm fifteen years old now. I can take care of myself, without needing my big sister there for me." I assured her one more time.

There was doubt in her eyes when I said that. She had a sad frown, but she relented and agreed that being in separate teams would be a good idea. Not sure if she really meant it, or if she just said that to move on from this conversation...

I sighed, "Alright, how about this. If teams and partners can be chosen, I'll gladly go to you as my partner. But, if teams are randomized, and we join separate teams, we'll just have to accept that. Deal?"

She was silent, thinking about it for a moment. Then she said, "Alright... I can dig that."

I smiled in relief, glad we finally took care of that. Though, I am a bit suspicious at Yang's sudden attachment to me. What brought this on?

Hm... I'm sure I'll find out sooner or later. Now, what time is it? Is initiation gonna start soon?

"Actually Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader." I looked to the side to see Jaune talking with Weiss, and Miss Amazon girl.

"D'oh, stop it!" Jaune squealed, seeming grateful for the compliment from Miss Amazon.

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" Weiss said, before Jaune was up in her face.

"Looks like Pyrrha is on Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not suppose to do this, but, maybe I can pull some strings! Find a place for you. What do you say, Snow Angel?"

Weiss stepped back and put her arms up in front of her, "Alright, that's a bit too close. Pyrrha, a little help, please?" She asked.

Jaune turned around, only to be flung back by the spear that caught his hoodie. The girl, named Pyrrha, shouted, "I'm sorry!"

The loudspeaker in the locker room crackled to life, as a women on the microphone spoke clearly.

"**Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff, immediately."**

Weiss walked past the impaled Jaune, barely giving him a second glance. Pyrrha stopped to pick up her weapon, but politely said, "It was nice meeting you!"

Jaune slumped to the ground, groaning, "Likewise..."

As Yang and I walked up to him, I offered a hand to the fallen boy, while Yang decided to quip, "Having some trouble there, lady-killer?"

"I just don't understand... My dad said that all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?" He groaned again, grabbing my arm to pull himself up.

"Snow Angel was _probably_ not the best start."

I put his arm around my shoulder and carried his last remaining dignity with me. "Don't feel bad buddy. I totally understand how you feel right now."

"Heh. Déjà-vu, right?" He chuckled.

"Heh, right."

* * *

><p>We were all standing on the launch pads in a straight line, side by side, just on the corner of the cliff. The headmaster and Ms. Goodwitch stood in front of us, giving us the instructions for our initiation test.<p>

Ozpin started off, "For years, you have trained to become warriors. Today, you're abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignments of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... Today." Glynda stated bluntly.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time, here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone who you can work well with."

I guess we get to choose our teammates then?

"That being said, the first person you make eye-contact with after landing, will be your partner for the next four years."

Oh. Well that's... counter-intuitive... and contradicting to the first part he said.

I looked to my side to see how Yang reacted to that. She has a small irritating look in her eyes, but she didn't say anything otherwise.

"After you have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you _will_ die."

Next to me, Jaune chuckled nervously, before gulping in fear.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah, um, sir-"

"Good. Now, take your positions."

Ok Ross. This initiation test will determine whether you are worthy of joining Beacon, or whether you were just a waste of time and get sent home.

"Uh, sir? I got a question."

But you know you can do this. You CAN do this.

"So this... landing, strategy, thing, uh, w-what is it?"

Psyche yourself up, be ready. Right foot back, left foot forward. Crouch a bit, to get a good bounce when the pads launch.

"You're like... dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling."

Remember all of your training... Remember why you wanted to join Beacon... Do not. Mess. Up.

"Oh, I-uh, see... So, like, did you hand out, erm, parachutes for us?"

You are the Grimm Reaper. You can do this, Ross. Make everyone proud!

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy."

"Ahuh... yeah..."

I glanced at Yang just when she was about to be launched. She pulled out a pair of aviators and winked at me, putting them on, and finally launched off. "WOO HOO!"

I smirked, and looked back ahead.

I'm ready.

I CAN DO THIS.

Adrenaline rushed to my veins, as the launch pad underneath my activated and went off.

All I could think to myself at that moment, was this.

_Welcome to Beacon, and the beginning of the rest of your life!_

Also, I heard a very girlish cry right behind me, but I scratched it off as my imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I improvised every single moment in this chapter. I had absolutely no idea where I was going with this, or why I wanted to make a sad moment with Ross and Yang, but it seemed like a good idea at the time, soooo FUCK IT.<strong>

**I honestly feel a bit dissatisfied with this chapter. No clue why.**


	5. Then The Other First Step

**AN: When you finish, please tell me whether or not if it the pacing is too quick for this chapter. It's not that I tried to rush through this, it's just that I'm watching these scenes in the original RWBY series, and they are literally one to two minutes long, each of them.**

**I could write down the other scenes too, including Jaune and Ren and other guys, but what's the point in reading that when you can just watch the same exact scene on video?**

**Anywho, just tell me how I did for this chapter.**

**ALSO JUST REALIZED, I didn't know what inertia means, and I probably used the word incorrectly during the first chapter. Soooooo, oopsy daisies.**

* * *

><p>*Caw... Caw... Caw...*<p>

*SQWUAK*

"Agh, crap, gross, oh dust, ptoo! Frick! Got some in my mouth! Agh!"

Shaking off the bird that I had impacted at with my face, I pulled out Crescent Rose in her rifle form, to prepare for my landing strategy. Shooting off a hail of bullets in front of me so that the recoil would slow my descent, I saw a thick and wide branch that seems durable enough to hold my weight.

As I shifted Crescent Rose into her scythe form again, I spun my body around in a tarzan-like pose, and when the tree-branch came close, I used Crescent Rose to grab onto the branch, spin in a circle around the branch a few times before jumping off, and then grabbing on and doing the same to another branch.

I've repeated this a couple of times until I was near the ground, so that I could safely land without injury.

Jumping off one last time, I bend my knees, and did a flawless three-point landing.

_OH MAN THAT PROBABLY LOOKED AWESOME! I wonder if anyone saw that?_

Ok, now that that's over with, time to head north and find the relic thingy.

Activating my semblance, I rocketed through the forest, dodging past trees and rocks, running as fast as the wind. I had a few thoughts in my mind as I kept running.

So, on the topic of partners. During initiation, the first person I make eye contact with will be my partner for the rest of my time in Beacon. I do not know how to feel about that. I wonder who I would be paired up with? Now that's a question that can make me nervous.

I know what I said back there in the locker rooms, but I secretly hoped that my partner would be Yang. She'd be the only person I would be comfortable with as my partner, if we're gonna be like that for the next 4 years here. But, comfortable or not, I need to break out of my social shell, and learn to work well with people I don't know. I can get friends of my own, I just have to try! Last night talking to Blake proved that it was possible for me to hold a conversation with someone, especially to a girl. If I were to have Yang around me all the time, it wouldn't change anything. She'd still be an emotional crutch, and I want to get use to not having her around if I'm ever gonna be the best Hunter I can be. I need to fix my flaws.

But still... As much as I hate myself for it, I secretly hoped that my partner would be Yang...

On the off chance that she's not gonna be my partner, who else is there? Maybe Jaune? He's a pretty swell guy. A relatable brother of the Socially Awkward, and my first ever friend in Beacon. I don't think he's very skilled at fighting though...

What about Blake? Strange, mysterious, and beautiful girl. If I can talk to her once, I could probably talk to her again. Maybe talk about books or something? She seems to like books. She seems to like me, because I also like books. But then again, our conversations can't always be about books... Can it? Wouldn't that be boring at some point? Talk about everything we've read, until there's nothing else to talk about?

Hm... is there anyone else besides those three? Yang, Jaune, Blake... I know there's someone else I know. But who else-

I was distracted from my thoughts when I noticed a white object ahead of me. It was getting dangerously closer to me, so I skidded to a halt before I could crash into it.

The white object turned out to be a girl! My entry surprised her for a moment, and I looked closer to see-

Oh dust, it was Weiss.

…

OH DUST, IT WAS WEISS.

As we both made eye-contact, we were shocked to see each other, as it was evident on our faces.

We just stared at each other, silently. Too surprised at moment even utter a word.

Wait, does... Does this mean we're... partners now? We made eye-contact so... I think we're partners now.

Aw man, of course this would happen! I become partners with the only person in this school that already hates my guts since we've first met!

Is this some sort of cruel joke? Is this some sort of torture from Monty Oum? Is this just me having the worst luck ever?

… Or maybe... not.

Maybe... this was a sign. Fate, leading us to find each other first in this forest, to become partners for the rest of our years at Beacon. Maybe... it was suppose to be like this. Maybe, this is good! This is probably my second chance to make amends with Weiss, and perhaps even become friends with her! A chance to start over!

As I kept staring at her silently, my optimistic thoughts helped the frown on my face to grow into a small smile.

I just have to prove to her that I mean well. Prove to her that I'm not just some young kid that came to Beacon on a fluke. I have 4 years to prove it to her. I think the odds are in my favor.

I was determined to make this work.

That was when she turned around to leave.

"Whoa-wait! Weiss, I- er- aj- uf- egh- Please I ju- If you-" I stuttered out to her, my nervousness beginning to build up and causing my mouth to lose the ability to form coherent sentences.

She just kept walking away.

Welp. All of my determination and confidence inside me shriveled up and died. How nice.

"I have no chance with friendship..." I groaned depressingly at her unsubtle and abrupt exit.

* * *

><p>No. No no no no no! There was not a single chance, would Weiss ever agree to be partners with that boy! That boy had caused her too much stress on just the first day alone. She would rather tear her hair out and color her entire face with permanent marker, than to spend the rest of her time in Beacon with him. Surely the next person she makes eye-contact with would obviously be a better option as her partner, compared to that dunce!<p>

As soon as she thought that, she looked up to see a struggling Jaune, pathetically trying to tear out the spear that pinned him on the tree.

Jaune had noticed her, and waved at Weiss, chuckling nervously.

…

Nope.

Weiss turned around and walked away.

* * *

><p>"By no means does this make us friends." Weiss walked past me, and started dragging me along by my hoodie.<p>

"YAY, I HAVE A CHANCE!"

* * *

><p>So. Here I am, walking side by side with my new partner, Weiss Schnee. Still can't believed this happened, and I'm still nervous about all this. What's the first step in trying to make a friend out of someone who hates you, without the final outcome ending with me getting mauled in the face by a chainsaw?<p>

Hm... Maybe we can give some small-talk to get to know each other better? Seems like a good first step, although I doubt it'll stop the chainsaw part from happening. It'll do for now.

Ok Ross. Breathe in, and out. This shall be the last time you ever screw up a conversation. You CAN talk to girls. You CAN talk to Weiss. You CAN become friends with her. You just have to try!

"So... uh... N-Nice to see you, Weiss!"

She didn't say anything.

"Ok... Well, I just wanted to say sorry again, for knocking over your luggage and exploding when we first met. Probably a horrible first impression I gave you, right?"

Still didn't say anything.

Well, this is getting awkward. "Uhm, I think we should start over, and get to know each other properly! That way, no wouldn't be any tension between us anymore! I'll start off. Ahem, hello! My name is Ro- actually, you already know that, nevermind... Uh... So I like weapons-"

And now she's walking away even faster.

"Hey, Weiss, what's the hurry?" I jogged over to her to catch-up.

"I will not let my mission be delayed just because you're too slow. I swear if I get a bad grade ju- Wha?!"

That was the sound of her being startled when I seemingly teleported in front of her.

"I'm not slow, see? I'm actually pretty fast!" I said, proudly.

"How did-"

"Look Weiss. I know that everything I have said and done to you has made you aggravated and annoyed at me, but just because I'm a socially awkward kid that's also scared of talking to girls, it doesn't mean I'm unreliable and useless!" I walked up and held her shoulder, oh hey wow, I'm touching her and she hasn't stabbed me with her sword yet, I'm doing something right, probably. "Don't disregard me just yet! You've only seen the pathetic and awkward side of me, but you've never seen the badass side of me! Once you see me in action, you'll be thinking, 'Whoa! That Ross guy is pretty freaking cool~... And I won't contemplate murdering his face with a chainsaw.'"

I zipped around a bit, hoping that my speed can impress her. Just then, I had this good idea that maybe I should scout ahead to see if we're going in the right direction, or if there's anything worth of note in front of us.

If I showed her how reliable I am, she'll give me a chance, right? Seemed like a good idea at the time, so using my semblance again, I went ahead to scout and see if I find anything, and I'd later come back to tell Weiss what I saw.

I can't possibly mess this up, can I?

* * *

><p><em>I apparently can. Huh.<em>

So, there I was, off to the side, staring at the fiery carnage in front of me. There was a lot of smoke coming from the forest fire, that I had somehow caused.

What happened beforehand was, I seemed to have scouted ahead a bit _too _far, and as a result, I was too far away too hear Weiss calling my name.

So, I was scouting ahead. Then I realized that it was pointless as I didn't see anything ahead. Disappointed, I ran back to Weiss, only to see her surrounded by beowolves.

"Weiss!"

I took out Crescent Rose and attacked one of the beowolves, and then Weiss did a thing with her magical dust sword, and then there was fire everywhere.

Like, a lot of fire. Lots of them. Everywhere.

I didn't even notice the fire until a damn tree, that was on fire, fell down right in front of me. Then I was all like, '_NOPE, NEVERMIND, SCREW THIS.'_

So, we ran far away from the forest fire, and Weiss is now catching her breath.

I'm still looking at the forest fire, and the smoke that was billowing around.

Weiss cleared her throat, and glared at me from the side. I turned my head slowly to face her, and with a sheepish grin, I asked, "That was... probably my fault, wasn't it?"

"Yes! Yes it was!" Oh great, she's back to yelling at me again. "If you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I WOULDN'T HAVE SET THE FOREST ON FIRE!"

"...sorry..." I looked down in shame.

"I shouldn't be surprised! For someone who has so little social skills, I shouldn't have expected you to at least use communication during an encounter!" She continued to rant and chastised me.

This probably isn't helping me prove that I was a reliable and useful partner, is it?

"I just... I didn't... I just wanted to help..." I mumbled out.

"Well, thank you then, for helping making things worse! You truly are the most helpful child that has ever snuck into Beacon! Bravo!" She turned around and stomped away.

I just stood there... a bit depressed at the moment... before trudging myself to follow Weiss.

Why is she so mean? It's just... She's so cold-hearted, and every time I do something to try to make amends with her, she just gets more and more angry! I just want to be friends! That's all I ever want from her! But she's just so damn angry and hurtful at me whenever I just try!

How can I ever be friends with her if she never gives me a chance?! How can I work with her as partners if she'll never take me seriously?!

WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO?!

"RAGH!" A sudden burst of rage caused me to take out Crescent Rose and chopped down a defenseless tree.

Realizing that getting frustrated isn't going to help mend the situation, I calmed down and continued to follow Weiss.

Despite all of this, I know that there's one thing that I won't do.

I won't give up.

…

Why does it smell like gigantic bird-poop all of a sudden?

* * *

><p>"Rooooooss?"<p>

Meanwhile, in a different area of The Emerald Forest.

"Ross! Are you there little bro?"

It was just Yang's luck that partners would be paired by first eye contact.

"Ross! Say something if you can hear me!"

What would be the chances of her finding her brother out of the dozens of other students here? Exactly none.

"Ross!"

Doesn't mean she can't at least try though.

She knew what Ross said during the locker rooms, about him needing to break out of his shell and try to get new friends, not wanting his big sister to watch over him anymore. Yang should be proud at the fact that he's actually trying, instead of wussying out and begging for Yang to be in teams together.

She should be. But she can't.

Of all the periods of time Ross could have chosen to want to get over his social problems, he chose the period of time when he needed Yang the most, whether he knows it or not.

After last night, she promised herself that she would stick by Ross' side until he was better. She'd never forgive herself if he had nightmares for the next four years, without her to be there to comfort him. She wouldn't trust any of his teammates to understand, or to be able to care for him like she would.

If need be, she could try to bribe, beg, seduce, and if all else fails, threaten any important school staff people to get her on Ross' team.

But then she remembered that this is a school that trains Hunters and Huntresses, and decided that boarding the fastest train to 'Kicked-out-of-Beacon-Forever-ville' is not gonna help her.

Ugh... Why now? Of all moments, why does he get nightmares about his mom now, during the most important day of his life? Will he get more nightmares tonight? How long will they last? Will Ross start to remember having the nightmares at some point in the future? If they do stop at some point, will they come back again?

Well, she'll cross that bridge when she comes to it. All that matters now is to find Ross before anyone else becomes his partner, so that it ensures that they'll be in the same team together.

Yang sighed, crossed her arms, and looked up into the sky.

She hoped Ross will be okay. She'll be there to make sure of it.

*Bush rustling*

What was that?

"Ross?"

*More bush rustling*

Walking over to the bush, she pushed aside the leaves to see what's behind. "Hey Ross, is that you?"

Behind the bush was not Ross. It wasn't Ross at all. It is, in fact, nothing like Ross. Unless he somehow gained a few pounds, grew in size, started growing fur, and also lost his soul in a short amount of time.

But Yang highly doubted that.

The Ursa from behind the bush roared in her face, making her hair flow back a bit.

"Nope."

Yang rolled to the side to dodge the swipe attack of the Ursa. As she activated her gauntlets, Ember Celica, she glanced to her right to see another Ursa come out to lunge at her. She back-flipped just in time to avoid the monster's attack.

She pulled back her hand, loading up Celica's chamber, and just when on of the Ursa's charged towards her, she charged up her punch and swung at the Grimm, the bullets exploding when impacting the Ursa's stomach, knocking it back a few feet.

Running towards the other one, she upper-cutted, punched, and then did a swift kick to it, letting it tumble down, right next to it's other friend.

"You guys seen a boy in red leather clothing around? He's about yea high, carries a big scythe, likes to cut off the heads of creeps like you guys?" Yang asked.

"**RROOAAAR!"**

"Yeah, didn't think so. Your heads are still intact."

One of the Ursa charged at her again, attacking her with a flurry of slash attacks, all of which was easily ducked and dodged out of the way. As she back-flipped away from the last slash, she laughed, "Jeeze! You two couldn't heat the broadside of the- uh- buh..."

That was the sound of Yang reacting to one of her strands of hair floating down in front of her.

It also signifies the forthcoming doom of all hell breaking loose.

She looked down at the small strand of her blonde hair, and closed her eyes.

"You..."

The two Ursas grunted at each other questioningly, before looking back at her.

She opened her eyes to reveal that her lilac irises had changed colors to red. She screamed out in rage, fire combusting around her for a brief moment, "YOU MONSTERS!"

* * *

><p>Brrr... I sensed a force of great dread and doom coming from nearby. My spine tingled in fear, before realizing that the force of great dread and doom was not out to get me... this time.<p>

I sighed in relief, before wishing good luck to whoever was stupid enough to get my sister angry like that.

"Did you feel something?"

"Nope, that was just a thing that we should avoid at all cost for the next five minutes. We should keep moving."

* * *

><p>Dashing towards of the Ursas with a burst of speed, she screamed as she punched and then uppercutted the bear backwards, before shooting Ember Celica behind her to use the recoil to launch herself forward. She attacked relentlessly with a flurry of punches, all doing so while in mid-air, with her final blow launching the Ursa back, making it crash through about five trees.<p>

She looked to her right to see the remaining Ursa coming at her. "What?! You want some too?!"

It was preparing to attack, then-

*Stab*

Then it dropped dead.

Reason why it suddenly dropped dead? It's back was embedded with a gun-knife attached to a whip. Said whip was being held by that Blake chick.

Blake pulled her gun-knife-whip back to her hands, smirking as she holstered it.

Yang was silent for a moment, before quipping, "I could have taken him."

Wait a minute... She just made eye-contact with Blake.

…

She just screwed herself over now, didn't she?

"Aw, damn it!" She groaned, realizing that now she can't be partners with her Ross.

"Well. You don't seem to be enthusiastic about seeing me." Blake said, walking toward Yang.

"Sorry. It's just, I kinda need to be partners with my brother, Ross? Hey, you think maybe we can pretend that we never saw each other? That way, I can still have a chance to get Ross paired up with me?" Yang asked hopefully.

"Hm. Even if we did try to do that, I can name two reasons why that wouldn't work."

"Why wouldn't it work?"

"One, there are hidden cameras and plenty of Beacon instructors hiding and observing our every moves. Even if we pretended to have not noticed each other, they would already have recorded this entire conversation." Blake pointed out.

"Oh... Uh, what's the second reason?"

"Two, even if we did somehow trick them, it would be pointless, as Ross is already partnered up with someone else."

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" Yang groaned again, holding her head.

Then that means that the only way she can still look after him, is if she's lucky enough to still somehow join his team...

Damn it...

"Are you ok, Yang?" Blake asked her.

Yang just sighed in frustration, before answering. "Not really, no. Things just got more aggravating now. But thanks for asking, I guess."

Blake was silent for a moment, carefully considering what she should say next. "I... I woke up last night... When Ross was having his nightmares."

Yang said nothing, and only stared back with furrowed eyes.

"I won't pry too much, so I won't ask anything personal... But I understand why you're getting all worked up about wanting to be his partner. I just want to say that, you shouldn't give up so soon. There's still a chance to be in teams with him. But thinking about that is pointless right now. You should worry about finishing initiation first, and then see what you can do after."

Yang looked away for a brief moment, before saying. "Yeah, whatever. Let's just go find those relic things."

Then they started walking.

* * *

><p><strong>I am sleepy. I am drunk. I injected too much toothpaste into my bloodstreams. I can't stop seeing rainbow pancakes cheese graters full of lemons.<strong>

**I have no idea what I'm doing.**

**Apologies if this chapter sucks.**

**This chapter is also unsatisfying for me as well, but it's more obvious why, than the last chapter.**

**Also, remember to review and stuff. All of my motivation is fueled by comments and constructive-criticism. So, if you want more chapters, you gotta stroke my ego as if you've NEVER STROKED BEFORE.**

**Kthxbai.**


	6. Now Do a Handstand

**AN: I realized that, in order to balance out my desire for Ross to cuss, and to fulfill the wishes of my readers who wants to maintain Ross' innocence, I've decided to do a compromise. Ross will only cuss when he's in a sassy boy-ish mood. He'll only get sassy when he's very very frustrated.**

**It's rated T for boyish attitude for a reason. Cussing is an acquired taste that only the most immature of people can comprehend.**

**Hm... For this chapter, I tried to characterize Ross more on both his behavior and his mind. I think I might have made the pacing too quick, since I had writer's block when I wrote this chapter... Any constructive criticism would be happily welcomed for this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"It's definitely this way."<p>

Ugh.

"Wait, I mean- This way! It's definitely this way."

Uuugh.

_Mr. Leafy, take me away. Anywhere but here. We can live together forever, in the nearest food court. Just you and me. What do you say?_

"..."

_Well. Fine then! Give me the silent treatment, why don't ya? You're just a leaf! You can't hurt me!_

Oh dust, I must be really out of it if I'm actually talking to a leaf to pass the time.

Weiss and I had been walking around for a while, searching for where ever this relic thing is, but we had somehow gotten lost somewhere and I've been sitting here for the past 10 minutes, talking to my new friend Mr. Leafy, waiting for Weiss to stop deciding which direction we should go, instead of, you know, start going in a direction.

I'm really starting to get annoyed with Weiss.

"Alright, it's official. We passed it."

I gave an annoyed groan, as I stood and told her, "For the love of dust, Weiss, stop it! Just admit that you have no idea where we're going!"

"Excuse me, but I know _exactly _where we're going!" She replied indignantly.

"Oh yeah? Where then."

"We're... going to the... Forest temple!" She stuttered a bit, before pointing to a random direction.

"Aaaaauuuuuuuuuuggh."

"Oh stop it! You have no idea where we are either!"

I just stared at her, silent for a moment, processing what she just said.

"Oh. OOOHHHHH! REALLY?! Gee! You know, you remind me of a professor I once knew. He was called Mr. Sherlock, his first name was- NO SHIT!" I yelled sarcastically. "At least I'm not pretending to be some sort of know-it-all, that's superior compared to everyone in the vicinity!"

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"It means, that _you_ are starting to get on my nerves!"

"_I'm _starting toget on your nerves?! You're starting to get on _my_ nerves!"

"Oh, I have been tap-dancing all over your nerves ever since we first met! And everything I try to do to get off of your nerves, I ALWAYS GET FUCKING SUPER GLUED BACK ON!"

"Whatever. Just keep moving." She tried to end the conversation, and walked away.

"'Oh, keep moving, Ross! Stop wasting time, Ross! Stop trying to talk to me, Ross! Wah, wah, fucking WAH!'" I mockingly curled up my fists and bawled myself, before yelling, "Stop bossing me around like you own me or something!"

She turned around to face me, "I'm not bossing you around! Don't say things like that!"

We walked up, and glared at each other. "Stop treating me like I'm just some worthless kid!"

"Then stop acting like a worthless kid!"

"Oh, and I guess you're just Little Miss Perfect then?!"

"I'm NOT perfect!" We were both silent for a moment, before Weiss took a step back. "Not yet. But I'm still leagues better than you." She turned away and walked away.

You know what? No. I'm not gonna take this.

As I pulled out Crescent Rose, I zipped in front of Weiss, and plunged Crescent Rose into the ground between us.

Weiss stumbled back, surprised at my sudden action. "What in the world-"

"I. Will admit when I'm wrong. I will apologize for any mistakes I've made. But I will NOT just stand back, and let you insult or bully me, just because you think that you're better than me! We are going to be partners for the next four years, and I can already tell that we are gonna have future problems if we don't do anything about it. So, we are going to settle this, right here, right now." Pulling Crescent Rose out, I did a quick twirl with her, before getting into my fighting stance. "I challenge you to a duel, Weiss Schnee!"

"Are you serious right now?! We don't have time for-"

**"SHUT UP!" **I gave a deafening roar that caused the animal life around us to scatter or fly away. Weiss was taken back for a bit, seeming intimidated for the first time since I've met her. "We are going to have this fight! Then, after I prove to you that I'm _not_ worthless, we are either gonna become friends, or tolerate each other just enough to work effectively as partners!" I glanced at the giant Nevermore behind Weiss that was slowly flying closer, before facing at Weiss again. "I'm not going to-"

Wait, what.

I looked back at the Nevermore behind Weiss. "Not... not going... to... Oh my." I muttered, staring in disbelief of the size of that bird.

Confused, Weiss turned her head to where I was staring at, and she pretty much had the same idea as me.

"**Growr."**

It was staring at us. That's not good. That's not good at all.

"Ok, I change my mind. I'm just gonna put a rain-check on that duel thing, and we should probably run away now. What do you think, Weiss?"

"I agree wholeheartedly with that plan."

"Shall we run, then?"

"Lets."

* * *

><p><em>'OH SHIIIIIIIT WE ARE GOING TO DIIIIIIEE OH MONTY SAVE US OH DUST I DON'T WANNA DIIIIEEEEE' <em>Was my general thought of the situation at hand.

I was holding Weiss' arm while using my semblance, trying to run as far away as I can from the giant Nevermore.

We were both running uphill, which was probably a bad idea in hindsight, since that means we're both going higher in altitude in bird territory, but I was too fueled with the fear of getting my ass eaten and regurgitated by the giant Nevermore to really think about it.

I've been trying to outmaneuver it by running in a serpentine pattern around trees, hoping that the cover of branches and leaves would block the bird's sight, and lose track of us. I'm not entirely confident of the plan, since if it didn't work, not only would the bird catch up to us, but I would have wasted a lot of energy from zigzagging so much.

"Slow... down please... I can't... run this fast...!" Weiss panted heavily behind me.

Oh right, I forgot about Weiss for a moment.

Hm, that's not good. Weiss can't catch up with my speed, and her running this fast won't do wonders for her stamina. Any second now, and she'll probably collapse, and if that happens, I won't be able to carry her body while still maintaining my current speed to out-run the Nevermore.

Damn. Let's just hope plan A works out.

"Weiss! Look behind us and see where the Nevermore is! How close is it?!" I yelled, concentrating what's in front of me, so that I won't accidentally trip on a piece of rock or something similarly stupid.

"It's... it's right above us...!" She wheezed out.

Alright then. Better now, than later.

Spinning around to hug Weiss against me, I skidded to a halt behind a tree, and covered Weiss' mouth, as the Nevermore flew past us, losing track of us.

I glanced around the corner of the tree, and looked to see if it was still flying ahead.

I sighed in relief and turned back at Weiss, "We're ok for now."

Air hitched in my throat when I realized that Weiss' face was nearly centimeters in front of my own face.

And that I was hugging her body against mine.

And she was breathing heavily to my face.

…

This was awkward.

I gently pushed her away before she realized how intimate our position was, thankfully. I turned away and coughed awkwardly, trying my best to shake away this embarrassing feeling.

Weiss fell to her knee and continued to regain her breath. "I would... insult you... right now... if I wasn't so... tired... you dunce!"

And yet she had enough energy to quip that at me. Wonderful.

I ignored her comment, so that I could try to brainstorm an idea to deal with the Nevermore. Now, I know that is still out to get us, and will eventually find us. Nevermores are a bunch of persistent little hell-spawns. Mostly travel and attack in flocks, pecking off every single part of your body, and once they get your scent, they can easily find you miles away. No matter how far you ran, they would always catch-up to you, and they won't stop until you're dead, or every single one of them in that flock is dead.

"Oh dust, I can only imagine what a Nevermore of that size will do to us..."

I didn't even know those things can even get so big! What the hell has it been eating?! A life-time supply of steroids?!

…

A life-time supply of Beacon initiates who take heavy amounts of steroids?

Now I'm just getting off-topic.

"Why do you... keep doing that?" Weiss panted, but not as heavily as a few moments ago.

"Hm? Do what?"

"You keep using the word 'dust' in vain. You say 'Oh dust,' instead of 'Oh god.' Why do you keep doing that?"

"...Are... are you seriously asking me that right now? Of all the questions you could have asked, after we just ran for our lives from a gigantic Nevermore, that's apparently the most important topic at hand?" I asked in an incredulous tone.

"Hey, I was just curious! Don't antagonize me!"

"And to think, that the past couple hours, all you kept telling me to do was 'to not waste time, and to focus on the mission.'"

"Look, fine! If my question annoyed you that much, then forget I asked." She stepped away and turned her back on me, crossing her arms.

Rolling my eyes, I answered, "Jeeze, if you _have _to know, the reason why is because I'm a-"

"**GROWR**"

Suddenly, a gigantic feather embedded itself between us.

"HOLY FUCK I am just not gonna get a break today, am I?!"

Miraculously dodging out of the way of the incoming hail of pointy feathers, I rushed over to Weiss and grabbed her arm again.

"W-wait- wait, I can- Woah!"

Did Weiss say something? I couldn't hear her since I was busy concentrating on my semblance, launching forward in a burst of speed.

Damn it! That small break didn't even last for a minute, before we're already back to running again! I wasn't even able to think of a plan yet!

With all these trees covering the sky, it's hard to tell where the Nevermore is, despite it's gigantic size, and even harder to predict where it's attack will be landing. It's just pure miraculous luck that I was still somehow able to dodge all the deadly sharp feathers raining upon us.

How was it able to find us so quickly, anyway?! The tree branches and leaves were covering us thoroughly, so the only way it could find us is-

Oh, right. Scent. I'm an idiot.

How the hell am I suppose to get it to stop chasing us? If it's anything like it's smaller version, then this thing will be relentless with attacks until we're dead, or until _it's_ dead. But since us being dead is bad, how do we get _it_ dead?!

Ok... what happens if I shoot at it?

I pulled out and shifted Crescent Rose into her rifle form, aimed up, and blindly shooting in random directions, hoping that I got a direct hit with at least one shot.

"Did that work?"

"**GROOOOOOOWR"**

"I had a feeling that it might not."

Ok, so, shooting it is a bust. What next? Think... plan, plan planny planington, must think of a planty plan full of plan stuff- Dear dust, does this bird ever run out of feathers?! It must have been shooting dozens each second! How long has it been continuously shooting at us?!

That reminds me. "Hey Weiss, how are you?" I yelled behind me.

*Insert a noise similar to the sound of a narwhal that is both orgasming, and dying at the same time. Oddly enough, it also sounds rather cute.*

"Good to hear!"

Weiss is still alive. That's good. Probably won't last long though. Her endurance will run out sooner or later, and if that happens, we'll both be screwed.

Still no escape plan, besides running away from Nevermore. Although, that's slowly going to fail, depending on when Weiss' stamina depletes.

Damn it! I can't think of anything to get rid of this thing! Weiss and I can't fight it by ourselves, we can't hide from it, we can't outrun it, AND THESE FUCKING FEATHERS KEEP COMING AT ME AND IT'S ANNOYING. This situation just can't get any worse for me.

As soon as I thought that, the barrage of feathers that were raining down on us seemed to have dwindled to a stop.

I was about to comment on this, but that was when I heard the Nevermore roar again,

**"GROOOWWR"**

-and then the sound of many many trees getting smashed and destroyed behind us.

Glancing back, I saw- OH SHIT- IT'S FLYING THROUGH AND RAMMING THE TREES AND IT'S GETTING CLOSER, OH DUST RUN FASTER-

Of course, the situation would get worse for me. Why did I say that it couldn't get worse? That's the most stupidest thing I've ever said.

I think I can feel my semblance wearing off. Crap, how long have I been running? This is not good, not good at all.

Nevermore getting more aggressive in it's attacks, forcing me to use more energy to run faster, Weiss barely having any energy to catch up with my speed, and I'm starting to get tired myself. I don't know if we can last much longer.

Is this how I die? I mean, I never thought that getting killed by a gigantic bird would be my way to go. I always figured that I die in an epic fight of good and evil, fighting back the darkness of the world, and sacrificing myself to save the entire world of Remnant. Specifically, after just defeating the main villain in an epic showdown, and then laying in the arms of my lover, (Manly mustache and eye-patch included, of course) surrounded by all of my friends, and I would whisper out, "Dry clean only..." just for kicks. Last thing I would hear would be the loud hysterical laughs and sobs from Yang, but mostly crying from everyone else.

I think I read too many action-books.

Instincts told me to side-step to left, just in time to dodge a log of wood whirling past me.

No, I can't die yet. There's gotta be something, anything, that I could do to save both me and Weiss!

I'm not gonna die today, damn it! C'mon, think, think, think- Wait, I think I see a clearing ahead! A clearing, will that help, yes or no?

The clearing would be good for running, less obstacles to dodge around, and without the trees to block my sight, I could tell exactly where the Nevermore is if it decided to start flying up there again. Problem is, that also means that the Nevermore has a clear sight on us too, and it'll probably have a better aim if it shoots feathers at us again.

With how tired I'm starting to get, it'll be more of a disadvantage for me than anything else. But it's not like I have any choice to go anywhere else.

Pushing through the last of the leaves and bushes, I kept trying to think of a plan to- THAT'S NOT A CLEARING, THAT'S A CLIFF. STOP STOP STOP TURN BACK NOPE-

I tried to stop myself from running any further, but with how fast I was going, I nearly skidded all the way to the edge.

I had a small and quick glance over the cliff before quickly taking a few steps back away, and wow, this cliff was high. Very high. Higher than the cliff when we started initiations. Like, a bazillion feet higher. How the hell did we even get this high?!

Weiss collapsed to the ground when I stopped running, and she looked as if she could pass out any second. "...eh...eih...idi...ot..."

Oh no, this is not good. We can't go any further. I don't think we can do anything now...

We can't climb down this cliff, that would be suicide. It would take too long to climb down, and we don't have time on our hands before the Nevermore could just destroy us with it's feather attack. Not only that, but the rocks and dirt seem to weak and unstable. If we tried to climb down, the outer ledge could crumble at any given moment, and we could lose our balance and fall.

We can't just jump off either, we're too high for that. Unlike when we were using launch-pads during the start of initiation, that was us getting _launched_ over the cliff. It was more a horizontal fall to prepare us for our landing strategies, while this would be more like a straight fall instead, a very very tall straight fall. Meaning, me shooting Crescent Rose downwards would be worthless, as I would still be falling at the same speed at this height, even if I used my Cross Clips.

But now we're being sandwiched by two options, both of them being a bit unpleasant. One, we try to stand and fight the Nevermore, then die. Two, we jump off the cliff, then die. Just perfect.

"Hey Weiss, you wouldn't of happen to have any ideas to get us out of this situation, do you?" I asked her, willing to accept anything at this point.

She didn't answer me as she was still sprawled on the ground, holding up her hands, trying to do a thing-

Wait, is she trying to summon a glyph? She can do that?!

"You can summon glyphs?!" I asked, surprised.

"Yes...been trying... to tell you... idiot..." She told me between breathes. "Could use glyph... to help jump off cliff..."

"That would be great! Perfect, even! We could use the glyphs as stepping pads while jumping down!"

Unfortunately, my optimism was short lived, as Weiss was failing to even summon one glyph to appear. "No good... can't concentrate... used too much energy running..."

"Damn it! That's not- Wait a minute, if you could summon glyphs, could you have also used them to boost your speed so that you could catch up alongside me?"

She nodded.

"If you could do that, then why didn't you do it earlier?! In fact, why didn't you tell me that you could use glyphs earlier? That could have helped save us time, or help me think of good plans to escape the Nevermore!"

"Hate... Hate you... so much right now..."

"**GROOOOWWR"**

Oh crap, here it comes!

I turned around to see the Nevermore soaring up in the sky, hovering there for a moment and locking us on it's sight, before head-diving towards us.

Damn it, what do I do?! Jump off cliff? Stay where I am?!

Or... maybe both!

"Ihaveastupidlyinsaneideathatyouprobablywon'tlikebutshutfuckupanddon'tletgoofmyhand!"

Thinking fast, I grabbed Weiss' arm again, and just at the last second before the Nevermore could hit us, I jumped off.

As the Nevermore flew past us, I whipped out Crescent Rose and embedded her blade deep into the side of the cliff, stopping our fall.

Phew, that was close! I just bought myself some extra time! I might have just delayed the inevitable, or I gave myself the chance to get out of this alive. Won't know until I do something about it.

"Weiss, you ok?"

"Dunce... warn me... next time..." She continued to breathe heavily.

"I'm pretty sure I did. You probably just didn't listen."

"How... in Remnant... did we survive that...?"

"No idea."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So, uh... what should we do now?"

"What?! I thought you had a plan!"

"Actually, jumping off and dangling on the side of the cliff was all I got up to this point. Any constructive criticism?"

"You're an idiot!"

"That's not constructive, but, eh."

…

So... I'm hanging off the side of a cliff, trying to escape a gigantic bird that will appear at any second now, I have the most rudest and cold-hearted girl in the world as my partner, I just ran about a thousand miles, pulling along said cold-hearted girl, away from said gigantic bird, and to top it all off, I want cookies.

What do I do now?

* * *

><p><strong>Glad I got this damn chapter out of the way. I had absolutely no idea where I was going with this, and also add in the fact that I had writer's block halfway through, you could say that this was 7 bitches and a half to write.<strong>

**Rereading it again, I'm still feeling unsure about some parts.**

**You be the judge. How is it, what's wrong with it, is the pacing bad, grammar errors, so on and so forth.**

**I'm gonna lie down and watch the next episode of Red vs Blue. Let's hope next chapter is better, and some other stuff and things...**

**Btw, insert cliff hanger pun here.**


	7. OK, Now- Crap, I Tripped

**AN: REMEMBER TO REVIEW PL0X! My motivation comes from my arrogance and ego, and if you keep complimenting me, further encouraging my confidence, I write a lot faster!**

**Hahah, but no seriously, I check my emails every single day, hoping someone commented. I need them to survive, man. It's like a drug. ENCOURAGE MY HABIT, DAMNIT!**

* * *

><p>THIS IS THE BEST IDEA I EVER HAD!<p>

"THIS IS THE WORST IDEA I'VE EVER AGREED WITH!"

"GET USED TO IT, PRINCESS! ALL OF MY IDEAS ARE LIKE THIS!"

To clarify, after dangling ourselves on the side of a cliff, I had this brilliant idea of jumping onto the gigantic Nevermore when it flew towards us. We are now currently a bajillion feet in the sky (not as high as the cliff we were on, thankfully), holding on to the feathers of the Nevermore for our dear lives.

The ride was all the more fun, thanks to our added snarks and bickering.

"IF WE DIE FROM THIS, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Weiss screamed over rushing wind.

"THAT SOUNDS PLEASANT! I CAN'T WAIT!" I replied back. "LOOK! WE'RE GONNA BE PERFECTLY FINE, STOP WORRYING SO MUCH!"

"I AM SO _FAR_ _BEYOND_ WORRYING!"

"WHAT? YOU MEAN LIKE, IN A GOOD WAY?!"

"IN A BAD WAY! IN A VERY BAD-"

"NO SHIT. I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!"

We are totally gonna become the best of friends after this.

I squinted my eyes and did my best to lean over without falling off, trying to see if there was anything beneath us, some kind of landmark, or anything that might even give a hint that can lead us to the relics. I was pleasantly surprised to see a big stone temple looking castle thingy beneath us.

Wow, this place was huge. I think it might be where the relics are hiding.

"WEISS! I THINK I FOUND OUT WHERE THE RELICS ARE!" I yelled.

"WHAT? WHERE?"

"THE TEMPLE IS RIGHT UNDERNEATH US! LOOK DOWN!"

"UH... THAT'S OK, I'LL TAKE YOUR WORD FOR IT!" She took a hesitant glance to the side, before looking at me again. "HOW DO WE GET DOWN THERE THOUGH?"

"HOW ELSE? WE JUST JUMP OFF!"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"POSSIBLY!" I curled my legs up and prepared to jump. "ON A COUNT OF THREE, WE JUMP! READY?!"

"NO!"

"ONE"

"I'M NOT GOING TO JUMP!"

"TWO"

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME HERE!"

"THREE!"

"ROSS!"

No regrets. "GERONIMOOOOOOoooooooooooooo..."

"THAT IDIOTICAL, ARROGANT, LITTLE RED BASTARD!"

* * *

><p>Many regrets! Mistakes were made! Did not calculate height problem! Falling to my death very quickly! Regret! Regret! Regret!<p>

While falling to my imminent doom, I was trying my best to pull Crescent Rose out in order to use her to slow down my descent. Unfortunately, spinning and tumbling while in mid-air tends to get you very disoriented, so I was having a bit of trouble pulling her out.

"C'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon, please, Crescent Rose darling, be a good girl and help your dad avoid his death, and I promise you, I'll buy that one advanced scope mod that you always wanted! It'll be nice, and pretty, and it'll make you stick out of the crowd, and it'll make all the other weapons jealous of you, and I SHOULD STOP TALKING AND THINK OF A WAY TO SURVIVE, OH FUCK I DON'T WANNA DIIIIIIE-"

I think I tend ramble when in the face of possible death.

* * *

><p>"Some girl is in trouble! Blake, did you hear that?" Yang looked across the land, trying to find the source of the feminine scream from the direction she heard it from. "What should we do?" She looked back at her partner for her suggestion, but Blake only responded by frantically pointing up.<p>

So, Yang looked up to the sky, and all she saw was... Ross?

"-if I get to live, I swear Monty, I'll never eat another cookie again- Actually, no, I lied about that, but I'll promise to eat twenty cookies less per week! Ok, nevermind, ten cookies less, that's as low as I can get! I promise to eat seven cookies less if I get to live! Three!"

Wait, what.

"OH THIS SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH-"

"**OOF!"**

Just as quickly as he showed up, Jaune suddenly appeared, flying through the sky, hitting Ross and knocking him off course, sending both of them to crash into the trees.

…

"Did your brother just fall from the sky?"

"Uh..."

* * *

><p>The upside of the down becomes the ladle of the pot sized, where the number on that car, anyone get it. The dancer comes to term with the duck. Pre-heat oven by 703 degrees Fahrenheit, add in chocolate. Can you direct me to the farthest circus, I have a helmet. What.<p>

"I'm Bobbin. Are you my mother?" Cheese-wheel man can toaster.

Oh dust, my head... what happened?

I shook my head, hoping it would clear my dizziness away. Then I looked around, and the first thing I saw was Jaune hanging upside down on a tree branch right in front of me.

"Hey Ross."

… Ok then.

"Hi Jaune."

"..."

"..."

Well, this was casual.

"Sooooooo... Gigantic bird. You?"

"Giant scorpion."

"Sounds fun."

"Not really..."

I would have continued our little small talk, if I wasn't distracted by the cutesy voice of the familiar Pretty Teleporting Locker Room Girl That Likes Sloths, who was singing her heart out and playing with a rook chess piece.

"I'm queen of the castle!~ I'm queen of the castle!~"

"NORA!" A loud frustrated yell came from the opposite end of the area, which was from the familiar Green Shirt White Pants Cool Hair Boy That Also Probably Likes Sloths Too.

Nora giggled sheepishly, then gave a small salute and replied, "Coming Ren!" before skipping merrily to her friend.

Nearby her, Blake asked astonishingly, "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

Wait, what. She rode in on an Ursa?! Where?! Can she do that again? I missed it! Damn. That would have been SO COOL to see.

That was when Miss Redhead Amazonian decided to do her dynamic entry. She was running through the forest, and what chased after her was a slightly more bigger than normal Death Stalker, crashing and uprooting trees in it's chase.

The Death Stalker took a swipe at her, but she was able to jump through the gap of the pincer to narrowly avoid the attack. It tried again, but she was still able to dodge it by rolling out of the way in time. She stumbled a bit from the action, but regained her balance and was back at running full speed ahead.

"Jaune!" Amazonian Girl's eyes lit up when she saw the blonde knight seemed alright.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune fidgeted around, trying to find a way how he could get down from this tree.

I was still staring at the size of that Death Stalker. Does this forest have a super-sized version of everything?!

"What did these things eat to get so big? Let me have some of it!" I said to myself out loud.

Pushing myself up, I was about about to jump off the branch when Jaune reminded me that he existed. "Ross!"

"Right, sorry! I got you." I grabbed Jaune's arms and jumped off the branch, my weight helping him to get unstuck and come down with me.

I landed in a roll, stood up, and dusted off my clothes. Jaune comically faceplanted to the ground next to me.

"Ross?!" I looked up to see the face of my long-lost sister, Yang, separated from each other ever since a few hours ago!

"Sis!" I yelped in surprise, before giving a big grin, happy I was to see her again.

I would like to say that we both embraced each other, the happy family reunion further strengthening our bonds, as we both cried tears of joy to finally be back with each other, and then dramatically walked off towards the sunset together, promising to never ever leave one another ever again.

But, no, our little reunion moment was spoiled before we could even hug each other, when Nora suddenly popped out of nowhere between us, shouting her name out of the top of lungs, and scaring the crap out of both of us.

Blake still seemed to be focused on Pyrrha and the giant Death Stalker that was still chasing her. "Did she just run all the way here with that Death Stalker on her tail?"

Then Yang erupted into flames.

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds, before something _crazy_ happens again?!"

… one... two... ding.

I tugged on Yang's sleeve, "Ehm... Sorry to break hopes and dreams, but- uh- giant Nevermore."

Up above us is the same Nevermore that's been chasing me and Weiss, flying around and circling above in the sky.

Wait a minute... Looking a bit closer, I could see something hanging off it's claws. It looked like some kind of white-

"WEISS?!"

WHAT THE HELL IS SHE STILL DOING UP THERE?! I THOUGHT SHE JUMPED DOWN WITH ME!

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!" Weiss yelled down, as she was dangling on the claw of the Nevermore, hanging on for dear life.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU JUMP?!"

"She's gonna fall." Blake pointed out.

"I can see that!" I gave a frustrated response.

"She's falling." Ren observed.

"Yes, I have eyes too, Captain Obvious!" I grunted, before pulling out Crescent Rose in her scythe form.

"What are we going to do? She's going get seriously hurt from that height-" Jaune dropped in his two cents on the situation, while I already ran ahead and blasted my way up in the air. "Oh. Ok."

* * *

><p>I squinted my eyes from the rush of air blowing through my face as I used Crescent Rose to shoot myself up. The ear-piercing screams from Weiss getting louder and louder as we got closer to each other.<p>

She stopped screaming when I finally reached her. Grabbing her, I wrapped my right arm around her waist and hugged her against me. "I got you! Hold on tight!"

She seemed shocked when I seemingly appeared out of nowhere, but she did what I said and hugged me tightly.

I twisted our bodies around, so that my body would be on the bottom and Weiss would be on top. I shift Crescent Rose into her rifle form, aimed down, and shot a hail of bullets to help slow our fall down.

Oh dust, we are high up. Here's hoping the landing doesn't hurt.

I let out a small "Oof!" when we both collided to the ground. It wasn't that painful, thankfully, but it sure knocked the wind right out of me. The fact that Weiss, who was older and taller than me, landed right on top of me, does not remedy my discomfort.

"You psychotic idiot! Don't you ever do that to me ever again, or I swear, I will stab your eyes out!" Weiss shouted to my face.

"What are you talking about? I just saved your butt from falling into the ground at a 50 miles per hour rate!" I groaned.

"I'm talking about when you LEFT me behind, all alone on the Nevermore!"

"Why didn't you jump?"

"Because I'm not a crazy idiot like you!"

She sure likes to call me an idiot a lot. "Well, at least I came back to save the day in the nick of time."

"Urrgh!" She pulled me up by the collar of my hoodie and got close to my face in a threatening manner. "You obnoxious, arrogant, piece of-"

"Hey, you two! Is now really the best time to flirt with each other?" Yang interrupted.

Weiss paused for a moment and twitched, before turning her head to glare at Yang. "I-I am NOT flirting with him!" She said indignantly, but with a small stutter.

"It'd be easier to believe you if you both weren't in that awkward position."

"Position? What posit- ..." Weiss trailed of as she slowly glanced down.

Weiss was straddling on top of me, while holding my head up close to hers by the collar of my hoodie. If taken out of context, then yes, it would look like that she was about to furiously and passionately make out with me.

As she realized this, she slowly froze up in shock, and her entire face was turning red in embarrassment, while still holding my head in front of hers.

I wasn't exactly faring any better. While I was doing my damnedest to make my face devoid of any emotion as possible, a small trickle of blood from my nose gave my true feelings away.

It wasn't until twenty seven seconds in, did Weiss finally react.

"GAH! Pervert!"

Painful sting of left cheek. Forceful shove back to ground. Dazed look, and the only thing in my head was, '_Today is just not my day, is it?'_

Slowly standing back up, I wiped away my nosebleed and rubbed on the cheek where Weiss slapped me, before walking back to everyone, all while in a slightly annoyed mood.

Just in time to see Pyrrha get launched and somehow managed to land right in front of our feet without injury.

The giant Death Stalker's glowed for a bit when it noticed everyone else, before growling and crawled straight towards us.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said in a fake-cheery tone.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" I proclaimed confidently, before recklessly charging head-first towards the Grimm. "LEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYY-"

Yang must have said something, but I couldn't hear it over my battle cry.

It was finally my chance to shine! I could finally show everyone, especially Weiss, exactly what I'm made of. What better way to show off my combat skills, than to fight a giant Death Stalker?

It's not like I haven't fought these things before. They're pretty easy to kill, especially once I've used Crescent Rose's blade. Her blade is sharp enough to cut through a lot of things, Grimm bones and armor included. It usually takes one stab on the head to kill a Death Stalker, and although small, their wide bodies makes them easy to hit.

Granted, the one I'm about to fight is larger -very much larger- than the usual ones that I've killed, but I'm not worried. As long as I have Crescent Rose, I could use her to pierce through it's head and kill it quickly.

I quickly pulled out Crescent Rose and shot her behind me, using the recoil to take a massive leap across the clearing.

Preparing to swing, I held Crescent Rose in- WOAH EVERYTHING SUDDENLY GOT SPINNY, AND NOW MY HEAD HURTS, WHAT THE HELL-

"Augh!" I felt myself get hit a large pincer, which knocked me back a couple feet away from the Death Stalker.

"Ow... my head..." I groaned, rubbing my head to try to stop this sudden headache. Thankfully, the pain and dizziness went away just as fast as it came.

What the hell was that? I suddenly got all dizzy and tired for no reason, and then the next second, I feel fine again.

Shaking my head clear, I quickly got back up and got into my fighting stance.

Well, it seems that I got caught off-guard and it took the first hit on me. But I'm not gonna give it another one.

As I charged forward, it tried to swipe at me again, but I was too quick for it. Sliding and side-stepping all of its attacks, while twirling Crescent Rose with finesse and skill.

I was able to slide through an attack and was close enough to finally hit it. Not wasting the opportunity, I swung Crescent Rose downward onto it's head, landing the killing blow-

*Clink*

…

That is not the sound that Crescent Rose usually makes when she pierces through Grimm bone-plates.

The tip of Crescent Rose's blade silently sat there, right on top of the unaffected head of the Death Stalker. No dents, no cracks, no scratches.

…

I have a very bad feeling that this Death Stalker... _MIGHT_ be a little bit different than the other Death Stalkers.

"I dun fucked up big time, didn't I?" I whimpered.

**"GRAAAAH"**

"Yeah, I dun fucked up big."

I jumped back a few feet from the Grimm just as it was about to cut me with it's pincers, before aiming Crescent Rose at it, hoping that maybe some high-caliber sniper rounds will drive it back.

***BANG* *BANG* ***click* *click* ... *click*

…

Monty, why do you do this to me.

My entire magazine was empty. Damn it, I must have used it all up during the time Weiss and I were running from the Nevermore, and when I saved Weiss from the fall. Shooting those last two bullets didn't seem to have any effect on the Death Stalker, other than make it even more annoyed at me.

How swell.

I put back Crescent Rose, quickly turned, and ran like hell, not looking back as the Death Stalker started to chase after me.

Ok, no sweat, don't worry Ross, it's not like you can't outrun this thing. Just quickly get back with the others, apologize and admit you're an idiot again to calm down Weiss, then form some kind of plan, beat the Death Stalker with the power of teamwork and friendship, pass the initiation exams, and finally choke down some cookies till you pass out and pretend everything that's happened was just a bad fever dream.

Activating my semblance again, I- EVERYTHING IS SPINNING AGAIN, AAAGH- suddenly fell to my knees and gasped for breath. I could faintly hear someone calling out my name as I started to cough and wheeze.

It took a few seconds before I suddenly felt better again, and quickly dashed forward, just in time to dodge the stinger that embedded itself to the spot where I just collapsed.

Ok, yeah, no, I don't feel like using my semblance anymore. I'll just run away the normal way.

Damn, I must have overused my semblance without giving it a proper break, with all that running to try to escape from the Nevermore and when I subconsciously turned it on whenever I used Crescent Rose.

Damnit damnit damnit, I can't use my semblance, I can't use Crescent Rose, and I had a pissed off giant scorpion on my tail wanting my blood. I'm tired, hungry, and stressed, I had to put up with Weiss' crap all day, and I haven't eaten a single damn cookie since I've got here.

This day just can't get any worse.

"**GROOOOOOOOWR"**

Fffffffffff- Are you kidding me.

I spared a quick glance behind to see that just above the Death Stalker, the same gigantic Nevermore was there. Of course, the Nevermore is back. How the hell could I have forgotten about the Nevermore. You literally had to be the most stupidest person in the world to forget that a fucking gigantic bird, which has been chasing you around and trying to murder you for the entire day, existed.

Without the use of my semblance to outrun it like before, it easily caught up with us. It hovered over us for a moment, giving it's annoying shriek before flapping back to shoot thousands of it's pointy deadly feathers down at me.

I tried my best to dodge the attack, but then I felt something holding my leg as I tripped and fell on my face. Looking back, I see that, while my leg miraculously intact, my pants are now pinned onto the ground, thanks to one big pointy feather that managed to land a hit.

"AW, COME ON! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!"

I struggled to pull my leg free, pulling it as hard as I can. But no matter what I did, it just wouldn't budge.

"Ross! Get out of there!" I heard Yang yell from afar.

"Believe me Yang, I would love to! I really would! But I'm a bit STUCK AT THE MOMENT!" I screamed back, using my other leg to try to kick the feather off. No success.

A large hiss caught my attention, as I looked up to see the Death Stalker taking it's sweet time crawling up to me. It reared back it's golden stinger, and I knew at that moment, I was screwed.

"You know what, fuck it. I'm done. I quit. Go fuck yourself. I wanted to visit Mom anyway." I grumbled, crossing my arms and begrudgingly resigned to fate.

"ROSS!" Yang cried out.

… Ugh, damn it Yang, stop making me feel guilty. Alright fine, I changed my mind. I'll guess I'll stay around a little bit longer. Who else would watch over my sister when I'm gone?

Standing back up, I pulled out Crescent Rose and went into my fighting stance. "Bring it on, you freak of nature."

It swung it's stinger at me, and I flinched as I used Crescent Rose to try to block it in vain.

…

…

…

…

…

_Hi mom. Do you have anything to eat for lunch?_

"You are **so** childish."

_Well, ok then. If that's how you're gonna greet your son for the first time since forever. Also, why does your voice sound like- I'm not dead, am I?_

I hesitantly opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw a golden stinger inches from my face. I shivered a bit, before looking around it to see that it was encased in ice. Looking down, I saw a white symbol on the floor, which I recognized as a glyph symbol. That's when I noticed Weiss in a crouched down position, with her rapier sticking out of the ice.

"Weiss?"

She pulled her weapon out and stood up. "_And_ hyperactive, _and_ obnoxious, _and_ an idiot, you're _also_ arrogant, _and _you're reckless, and don't even get me started on your fighting style-"

"Is this leading somewhere or did you just decide that now is a fun time to berate me?"

She sighed, "... and I suppose that I can be a little bit..." she paused, trying to find the right word, "...difficult."

UNDERSTATEMENT OF THE CENTURY.

"But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer."

"That's what I've been wanting for us to do this entire time, Weiss. But you just kept disregarding me, treating me like I'm just some inconvenient baggage to carry along. I just wanted to prove to you that I **am** capable! I'm not worthless."

She looked down, considering my words. She kept staring at her feet, processing my words, repeating them in her mind. Then she finally looked back up at me, with sympathetic, but sad eyes. I almost got this feeling as if she's silently telling me that she understood the feeling herself.

But then she just smiled. Not a malicious smile, or an arrogant smile, or anything bad. Just, a normal, warm, and kind smile. I had to blink a few times, shocked to see something so... contradicting, is the word for it, I guess? Maybe I'm also looking for the word cute. Yeah, it's definitely cute.

She placed a hand on my shoulder, and gave a firm grip. "You're fine." She declared, still keeping that smile on her.

I suddenly remembered that she was a incredibly cute and pretty girl, and I sort of just melted from her touch, ironically enough. Looking down to avoid eye contact, I stammered out, "Oh... I-uh-um, t-t-thank you." Really hope she doesn't notice my blush.

She let go and walked back to the others, leaving me to my own thoughts.

First off, why can't she be cute like that all the time? Secondly, WOO HOO, I CAN HAZ FRIENDSHIP! That's another friend down! Boo-ya! Go Ross! You're not hopeless after all!

Alright celebration time over, back to work.

I took one step before noticing a slight breeze down on my left leg. Twisting my leg a bit, I could see a somewhat big hole on my red leather pants. "Damnit, I liked these pants." I whined, before moving on.

Walking around the big glacier, behind it was the big Death Stalker, struggling to get it's stinger out of it's icy prison.

"Oh, you're big guy." I whispered to myself, marveling at the sight. It was, like, ten times the size of a normal Death Stalker, and it looked really freaky up close. "Let's hope this block of ice can keep you here until initiation is over."

"Ross!" The familiar voice of my dear sister came from behind me.

"Hm? Sis- MMPH!" I can't see, I can't see, I can't breathe, damn it Yang!

"Oh, thank god! I'm so happy you're ok! I thought I was gonna lose you!" She cried, hugging my head even tighter within her breast.

"Mmph mm mph mmph." Please let me go.

I swear, if I die from suffocation just after living through all of that bull-crap...

* * *

><p><strong>"GROOOOOOWR"<strong>

"Uh, guys? That thing's circling back. What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked worriedly, as he pointed towards the sky where the giant Nevermore is flying.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss said, as we all glanced back at the chess pieces.

"Yeah, she's right. As much as I would love to get brutally murdered by anymore of these giant behemoths, our main goal is to grab a relic and make it back in one piece." I slammed a fist into my palm, "So, our mission: Get relics, run like hell, go home, and sleep this off."

"I like that plan. Couldn't have said it better myself." Jaune grinned and nodded at me.

He and I walked together to get our own chess pieces. He picked up a white rook, while I was contemplating which one to take.

"Hm... eeny, meeny, miney, mo. Catch the tiger by the- Horsey." I abruptly snatched the white knight piece in front of me.

I looked back to everyone to see the encouraging smiles everywhere, and Yang silently chuckling to herself.

The hisses from the Death Stalker stole our attention for a moment, as we all saw the creature still struggling to get its stinger out of the ice. Unfortunately, we noticed that the ice that was encasing the stinger were slowly cracking apart. It wouldn't be long until the Death Stalker managed to get itself free.

"Time we left." Ren declared.

"Right! Lets get moving, everyone!" I nodded, before sprinting off to the direction that'll lead us back to the Cliffs at Beacon.

* * *

><p>Yang had this proud grin on her face that she just can't seem to wipe off. She can't blame herself though. Seeing her little brother in his 'take-charge' mode, always made her proud and a little jealous. Mostly proud, of course.<p>

He always did acted like an awesome leader. Back then, he'd always be the head of the operations for every hi-jink or prank that they ensued. While he may have his cute dorky moments, he'd also have many of his badass moments as well.

Yang had no doubts that he'd make a perfect leader. She wouldn't even be surprised if Ozpin appointed him as the leader of his own team, once they get back.

Yang stared at her brother as he stepped on a boulder and dramatically pulled his hood up, before waving the group onward.

She knew- she didn't think, guessed, or hoped- she _knew_ that after everything Beacon throws at them... Ross would become one of the best _**damn **_hunters that the world of Remnant would've ever seen.

And she would be there to help him along the way.

Her partner walked up to her, "What is it?"

With the same proud grin still on her face, Yang simply replied, "Nothing." Then she ran off to catch up with the rest of the group.

Blake smiled, having a general idea of what Yang was thinking about, before she ran off as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that took a long while.<strong>

**Uh... I had something important to say here... uhm... Eh, I forget.**

**Ross and Weiss are friends now, yaaaaaay.**

**Remember when Ruby was running away from the Death Stalker and she didn't use her semblance for some odd reason? Yeah, that ticked me off for a bit, so I added my own interpretation of why she didn't use it.**

**No, I don't know where I'm going with this "Ross' Mom" thing I have going on.**

**Ship-teasing with Weiss are almost good. After that, I'll probably try to make up some scenarios to ship-tease Ross and Blake.**

**Ehm... that's all I can think of at the moment. Please review. I need them for drugs and stuff. Lots and lots of reviews, please.**

**ALSO, before I forget, big thanks to my editor Kildeez. Proofreading and fixing things for me since 2013.**


	8. Christmas Omake

**AN: How do these Omake things work again? I've seen tons of these things in the fanfiction universe, ranging from Heartwarming, to Serious, to absolutely Bat-Shit-Crazy, almost none are considered canon.**

**So, I basically just write a scenario that I want to write, give a disclaimer that none of this actually happened in the story, and just let loose? And I don't even have to write it in a proper manner, just in a transcript style will do?**

**Sweet. Be warned, without restrictions of logic and reality to stop me, chances of you seeing logic getting fucked up is highly likely. It's just how my brain works.**

**You don't have to read this chapter. It's completely stupid and is just for fun. That should go without saying for an Omake, right?**

* * *

><p>Omake 1- Honey, I'm home!<p>

**Narrator**: Twas the night of Christmas, three hours before twelve. A certain dorm in Beacon lies unrest, and... something that rhymes with... twelve. Just inside the dormitory building are a young group of teens, preparing themselves for the night of Christmas... erm, spleen? Everyone else had already left to visit their families and friends, except these eight teens because... erm... reasons. Yeah.

(Yang puts up the last Christmas stocking decoration.)

**Yang**: Aaaaand done!

(She steps back to admire her work, taking in the view of the Christmas decorated Dorm Break Room that they always hanged out in. Tinsels were adorn on the walls, stockings were pinned up, the TV playing a repeating loop of a burning fireplace, and the Christmas tree was all set up. Secret mistletoe was placed on top of the snack table for anyone lucky or unlucky enough to stand under. The entire dorm was heavily decorated in Christmas decorations. Everyone was here, team RWBY and team JNPR, taking a well-deserved breather from the rushed last-second decorating.)

**Yang**: Phew! That took forever to finish! But it's finally done, and now we can have a proper Christmas!

**Blake**: I can't believe you decided to wait until the night of _Christmas _to start decorating. Wouldn't it have been more efficient if you started a few days early, before Christmas Eve? Or at least, this morning?

**Yang**: Bah, efficiency, smechiency. Better late than never, is what I say!

(Yang gave a triumphant grin.)

**Jaune** (from sofa): Won't we probably need to take all of these down tomorrow, when everyone gets back from their Christmas break?

(Room is silent, as everyone who overheard Jaune slowly realizes what he said. Tired, angry glares were given to a certain blonde girl.)

(Silent streams of tears fell from Yang's eyes as she had a heel-realization of the errors of her actions. She still has the grin, but now a lack of emotion behind it.)

(Nora walks up and starts poking her in the face. Yang does nothing, except stand there.)

**Nora**: Ross? I think Jaune broke your sister.

(No response from either Yang or Ross. Yang, because she's having an existential crisis, and Ross, because he's not in the room for some odd reason.)

(The rest of team RWBY notices this and looks around. Ross wasn't here.)

**Weiss**: He was just here a moment ago, setting up the tree. Where did that idiot run off to this time?

(A loud crash is heard upstairs, conveniently answering Weiss' question. Everyone faces in the direction of the noise with bewildered looks.)

**Pyrrha**: What was that?!

**Jaune**: Was that Ross?

(Weiss then had a look of irritation.)

**Weiss**: I swear to god, if I find out that he just broke school property...

(Weiss breaks into a run towards the noise. Jaune jumps up from his seat and follows, resulting his team to follow him as well. Blake awkwardly looks back and forth at the others and a petrified Yang, before opting to pull on Yang's shirt and dragging Yang with her to the others.)

(Le Scene Change)

(On the balcony of the dorm, a red rocket-propelled sleigh lands roughly, breaking the railings near the ledge and a big indent on the floor. Inside the sleigh was Ross, a disgruntled old man with a long white beard and red suit, and a large sack that contains various items. Ross opens the sleigh door and unceremoniously falls out onto the balcony floor in a daze.)

**Ross**: I. Am. Never. Doing that again.

**Old Man in Red Suit**: Oh, quit being such a whiner. The ride wasn't that bad.

**Ross**: Your driving skills are worse than my sister's. Oh dust, this must be how Jaune felt on the day we first met...

(Ross continues to wallow on the floor for a while, until everyone came up to see the weird sight that befell upon them. Their reactions range from confusion, and shock.)

**Old Man in Red Suit**: Oh hey, your friends are here.

(The old man throws a rather large sack next to Ross. Some present-wrapped boxes spills out of the sack from the landing.)

**Old Man in Red Suit**: Here's the presents, as promised.

(Ross turns belly-side-up and gives a weak wave.)

**Ross**: Thanks Nick. Merry Christmas to ya.

**Old Man in Red Suit**: Yeah yeah, happy holidays and stuff, _I got to_ _go_.

(The old man pulls a lever on his sleigh, making rocket propellers on the bottom carry the sleigh up. As the old man reaches the sky, he bellows out a "Ho ho ho!" before blasting off beyond the clouds. The only evidence left behind to even prove he existed was the indented balcony floor, and the broken railings.)

(Ross gets his bearings and stands up groggily, picking up the sack of presents. He looks up to the others, all of them having eyes wider than sauce pans.)

**Ross**: I'm back!

(Loud Silence)

**Everyone**: …

**Ross**: …

**Weiss**: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!

* * *

><p>Omake 2- Mistletoe, Oh Mistletoe (AKA Ship-tease ahoy!)<p>

(Ross walks next to Weiss over at the snack table and pours himself some milk. He turns around and leans on the table, observing the others with Weiss. Ross initiates semi-awkward small talk.)

**Ross**: Hey partner. How are you?

**Weiss**: I'm doing fine. How about you?

**Ross**: Yeah, I'm good. Having a fun time. Christmas is a fun time, don'tcha think?

**Weiss**: I... wouldn't know.

**Ross**: Hm? You're not enjoying the party? Is something wrong?

**Weiss**: I never said that, it's just... I actually never been to a small Christmas party like this before, just casually being with friends.

**Ross**: No kidding? How do you normally celebrate Christmas then?

(Cue a cliché flashback of Weiss' terrible and lonely experiences of past Christmas', cause she's rich and stuff and also her dad is strict, and basically everything is cliché.)

**Weiss**: I don't, really.

**Ross** (shocked): You don't celebrate Christmas when you were a kid?

**Weiss**: No. Unless you count standing around with a fake smile and looking pretty at a ceremony or Christmas ball, while your father talks to business partners and never pays any mind to your existence, as "Celebrating Christmas."

**Ross**: … Erm...

**Weiss**: Sorry. That came out of nowhere. Forget I said anything.

(Cue awkward silence.)

**Ross**: … *Awkward sipping of milk.*

**Weiss**: *Looking away, slightly guilty for ruining the mood. Awkwardly.*

**Ross**: … Do you wanna talk about it?

**Weiss:** … No... No, I'm fine.

**Ross**: … You don't have to be fine, you know. You can always talk to me about... stuff. It might not solve anything, but, sometimes, it feels better if you just talk or rant with a friend.

**Weiss** (Less tense now): It's ok. Really, I'm fine. Thank you.

(Cue slightly less awkward, but still sort of awkward silence.)

**Ross**: … While you might not have the best experience with Christmas before, I hope you're having a better time with Christmas now, hanging around with friends instead.

**Weiss**: … Yes. I'm having a much better time now, in comparison. Despite it being less extravagant than what I'm used to, it's still more... enjoyable than I would have expected.

**Ross**: That's good to hear. I'll try to do my best to make you feel like this again next Christmas.

**Weiss** (small smile): Thank you.

(Unintentionally Charismatic Ross, GO!)

(Meanwhile, Yang sitting on the couch, sees Ross and Weiss by the snack table, oblivious to what was hanging above them. A light-bulb turns on in her head, and she hides a mischievous smirk from thinking of this hilarious plan. She turns to Blake.)

**Yang**: Hey, you feeling hungry? I haven't seen you at the snack table this whole time.

**Blake**: Hm. Now that you mention it, I do feel a bit peckish. I'll be right back.

(Blake stands up and heads over to the snack table, standing right next to Ross.)

**Yang** (chuckling evilly): How convenient. Now, to get a camera to savor this moment...

(Back to Ross and his soon-to-come ship-tease.)

**Ross**: Hey Blake, how's it going?

**Blake**: Good. You two having fun?

**Ross**: Definitely.

**Weiss**: Against all logic, yes, I am.

(Blake rolls her eyes playfully, taking a muffin from the table.)

**Ross**: How about you? Are you having a good time?

**Blake**: Yeah, it's fun. Wish it could be a little quieter, but ever since I've met you guys, I've already gotten used to this.

**Ross**: Well, that's not good enough. We'll just have to find a way to break you one day, and make you just as crazy as us!

**Blake**: I'll look forward to that day then.

(Blake takes a small bite of the muffin and her eyes went wide. She pauses for a moment, before she starts eating at a faster pace.)

**Ross** (chuckling): I see that you're enjoying the delicacies that I've provided.

**Blake**: The muffins tastes amazing! Where did you get these?

**Ross:** Well actually, I made some of them myself.

**Blake**: You did?

**Weiss**: I didn't know you knew how to bake.

(Ross slowly turns in front of him with a dazed look, remembering a terrible flashback about how he set the dorm kitchen on fire once, trying to bake muffins for the first time. Jaune was there, screaming. Ross was on fire, screaming. Ms. Goodwitch had a whip, screaming. It wasn't a pleasant flashback to remember.)

**Ross** (emotionless): I learned...

(Weiss raises an eyebrow but didn't comment on it. Blake continues to eat until she finishes her treat. Wiping her mouth with a napkin, she turns to Ross.)

**Blake**: Well, you did an excellent job. It was very delicious.

**Ross** (sheepishly): Psssh, I hoped it was good and all, but what's with the compliments all of the sudden? I'm sure I just did mediocre on it...

**Blake** (Chuckling): Of course, you'd be all modest when someone compliments you. Weiss, care to vouch?

**Weiss**: I haven't eaten any of the snacks yet, actually. Let me try one.

(Weiss plucks a muffin from a tray, and takes a dainty bite. Her eyes widen just like Blake's did when she tried the muffin. She restrains herself from taking a larger bite, and faces Ross.)

**Weiss**: This is... surprisingly delicious. I originally thought that you bought these from a cheap bakery somewhere, so I didn't give it a second thought. But now that I've tasted it, I'm starting to question if you really _did_ bake these yourself.

**Ross**: Well... Jaune actually helped out. I wouldn't have been able to have made these without him giving me pointers and guiding me.

**Blake**: That was nice of him.

**Ross**: Yeah, he was pretty adamant about helping me.

**Blake**: Why's that?

(Ross slowly turns in front of him with a dazed look, remembering a terrible flashback about how he set the dorm kitchen on fire once, trying to bake muffins for the first time. Jaune was there, screaming. Ross was on fire, screaming. Ms. Goodwitch had a whip, screaming. It wasn't a pleasant flashback to remember a second time.)

**Ross** (emotionless): No reason...

(Blake raises an eyebrow, but didn't comment on it. Seeing Weiss enjoying her muffin made Blake want to get herself a second helping. After that, they continue to converse with each other for awhile, until Yang came up to them, waving a camera around in her hand.)

**Yang**: Hey guys! Guess what time it is?

**Blake**: I don't suppose that it has something to do with the camera you have?

**Yang**: Yep! It's time to take photos for our Christmas scrapbook!

**Ross**: Oh yeah, we do have one. I almost forgot about- (Suspicious look) _Wait a minute_, you never wanted to take photos for our Christmas scrapbook before! What's your game, sister?

**Yang** (innocent tone): What are you talking about? Can't I try out new things once in a while to see if I might like it?

**Ross**: (Totally expecting the camera to be some sort of water gun, or something similar.)

**Yang**: (Really hoping that Ross doesn't screw up this once in a lifetime moment.)

**Weiss** **and** **Blake:** (No idea what is going on.)

**Ross**: … Alright then...

(Yang gives a discreet sigh in relief, and holds the camera up.)

**Yang**: Alright you three, smile and look pretty for the camera!

(Ross gives a big smile and a peace sign. The girls just shrug and went with it, giving casual smiles. Yang smirks mentally, but frowns on the outside.)

**Yang**: Hey Blake? You're a bit too far from the frame. Think you can scooch yourself a bit to your left?

(Blake complies and moves closer to Ross. Yang kept her frown.)

**Yang**: Actually, you too Weiss. Scooch yourself next to Ross.

(Weiss complies and moves closer to Ross. Ross realizes how close his two female companions are, and blushes, but doesn't stray from his pose. Yang notices his blush however, and silently chuckles.)

**Yang**: Alright, this one will look good. Cheese!

(FLASH)

**Yang:** Good, good... By the way, have you guys noticed that you've been standing under the mistletoe this entire time?

(They all give confused looks, before pausing and looking up to see a small plant with white berries, tied to the ceiling with a red ribbon. Ross was the first to react.)

**Ross **(In shock): Wait, what.

**Weiss** (Heavily blushing): M-m-m-mistletoe?!

**Blake** (Small blush): I... didn't see that.

**Yang** (Laughing): This is gonna look great on the scrapbook!

**Ross** (Still in shock): Wait, what.

**Weiss:** What are you talking about?! You're going to photograph us kissing?!

**Blake:** You mean... we have to kiss? But...

**Ross** (STILL in shock): Wait, what.

**Yang:** Yeah, c'mon guys! I want this to be the perfect photo so that we can look back on this day and laugh!

**Weiss** (Beyond flustered in a bad way): W-w-w-wha, I-I don't- You mean- I-

**Blake:** I... But, I mean, I can't just kiss him! I- I'm not... This is too soon- Wait, no, I didn't mean-

**Ross** (Possible brain-dead at this point): Wait, what.

**Yang:** Come on! You guys have to do it! It's Christmas tradition!

(Yang gets ready with her camera again.)

**Weiss:** I don't even like him like that! I can't kiss him, just because of some weird and stupid tradition!

**Blake:** But-but I can't! It- it's not, this isn't how it was suppose to- I mean-

**Ross** (Dead): Uh...

**Yang** (All Serious Business-like): If you guys don't do this for me, I am going to cry. So. Hard.

(Blake fidgets for a moment, before sighing, telling herself that avoiding this is too much trouble than it's worth. She leans over to Ross to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, a loud flash happens while she did so, then she looks away, trying to act nonchalant about it. She still had a small blush.)

**Ross** (Blushing profusely, and goes into shock again): B-Blake?! I-I-What?!

**Yang** (Silently enjoying the flustered Ross): That's one.

(Weiss was apparently shocked silent by the act.)

**(Cliché Tsundere Mode Activated.)**

**Weiss** (Inner-thoughts): _She... she just kissed Ross on the cheek. She _kissed _Ross! She kissed my partner! How could she do it so easily?! Then she just acts all casual about it afterwards?! That's just- Wait, why do I care? It's just a stupid kiss to the cheek. It's not like it means anything significant, she just did it because of the stupid mistletoe. Yes, that's all it was! A simple kiss on a cheek. So simple, even a child could do it... So simple, even I could do it! In fact, if Blake could do something so simple, then I can too! I could kiss Ross on the cheek too! ONLY TO PROVE A POINT THAT I CAN DO WHAT BLAKE DID, AND NOT BECAUSE I LIKE HIM OR ANYTHING._

(And with that totally legit line of logic, Weiss steels herself to do something that she thought was incredible stupid. She leans over and intends to kiss Ross on the cheek.)

(Ross turns his head towards Weiss, and accidentally ends up sucking lips with her. Weiss, taking a few moments to finally realize that she was kissing Ross on the lips, widen her eyes in shock. Ross widen his eyes in super-shock, because there is no other term for a person to go into shock while already in shock. A flash and a mischievous chuckle later, Weiss releases the kiss and quickly walks back a few step, holding her lips in bewilderment. Ross- … Well he's...)

**Ross**: What. What. What. What. What.

(Yeah.)

(Poor guy though. It's still not over yet, because Blake, being stunned by the whole event for just a moment, was getting all indignant.)

**Blake** (Inner-thoughts): _That- That's not fair! I only kiss him on the cheek, but she kisses him on the lips?! If that's how this is going to play, then I'm not losing!_

(Blake, being controlled by jealousy and anger, stomps up to the already broken Ross, and kisses him on the lips herself. At this point, Yang is just taking a flurry of pictures, hoping she caught a decent photo, as she was rolling on the ground and laughing her guts off.)

(Before getting too passionate in her forced make-out session, Blake stops herself as she realizes what she was doing, and steps away from Ross, embarrassed over what suddenly came over her.)

**Yang** (Out of breath): Oh god... this is too good to be true... Heheh, I guess I... got enough photos for the scrapbook now... Oh my god, just look at your face! Pfft hehehehahaHAHAHAHAHA-

(Ross just stands there, letting his mind fix itself as it tries to piece together what just happened the past few minutes.)

**Ross:** …

(Then he promptly fainted. The End.)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Am I considered scum now, making a slightly OOC jealous shy Blake, and a slightly OOC tsundere Weiss, kiss a Male!Ruby under a mistletoe? Cause I'll gladly take the title.<strong>

**I was gonna make a Omake 3, which involved Ross giving out presents to the girls, and they would all get these dolls, along with what they really wanted/needed for christmas. Like Blake gets a Neko-Ninja-Cat plushy with a Ninja's of Love 2 book, and Weiss with electric dust and a shark-plushy or something. Then it'd end with Yang giving Ross a magazine, and Ross would think it was a "Weapons Magazine" but then it turned out to be an adult porn magazine, and hilarity ensues.**

**But then I got lazy. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, don't eat the yellow snow and all that. Next chapter coming up soon. I dream of you all every night.**


End file.
